


This safe place

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the losers know what's up, Family reunion in WI, M/M, No Mrs. K to ruin things, Practice kissing!, Slow-ish burn, Water Balloon Fights, fluffy fluff is fluffy, fools in love (who won't admit it), its all practice, keep saying that boys, total practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie asks Richie to pretend to be his boyfriend at his family reunion. What’s the worst that can happen?





	1. Chapter 1

“Richie, don’t put your nasty feet on the table. We eat there. Regularly.” Eddie scolded, pushing his feet off with his elbow. 

“Eds. We’re not eating right now. And it’s not like the table cares.” Richie said, grinning up at him. He earned a small huff back as Eddie turned into the kitchen.

“We are in five minutes.” Eddie called out.  

Richie put his feet back up as Eddie disappeared. They had been roommates since junior year of college, nearly 4 years now and he knew exactly how much he could push Eddie. It helped that they had been best friends since middle school- and that annoying Eddie wasn’t exactly difficult. 

Richie loved the living arrangement. It was an easy meeting place for their friends and Eddie was a neat freak who liked to cook. Richie may have brought less to the table but Eddie didn’t seem to mind. They had been in their small apartment since college and shared it with a cat they purchased after a drunk brunch a year ago. 

Eddie came out with his hands full of plates and rolled his eyes. “Really?”

Richie removed his feet. “See? Off for dinner.”  He smiled again and Eddie returned it. Richie knew he was forgiven. He stood to help Eddie with the rest of the food. 

They ate, talking about their days. Richie was interning at a music studio, hoping to get hired. He had been there just under a year and the managers actually appreciated his humor and honesty. Eddie worked at a magazine as a editor. He had recently received a long coming promotion. Both worked long hours but loved what they did.

Halfway through dinner Eddie’s phone was buzzing with texts. “Who’s demanding your attention? Are you sexting with Stan?” Richie asked, stuffing more bread in his mouth. 

Eddie glanced at it. “It’s my cousins, we have that reunion coming up and we’re coordinating adult beverages.” Eddie’s mom side had a big week long reunion once every 5 years. They rented out several cabins and spent the week together. It was a near mandatory event. Eddie’s mom had passed away a few years ago and he didn’t keep in close contact with his family, except for this. Eddie always complained about it but Richie knew he secretly loved it, especially now that most of his cousins could drink. 

“When do you leave?” Richie remembered that it was coming up but had forgotten it was soon. 

“Next Friday.” Eddie replied, placing his phone between them. 

Richie saw one of the texts, which was asking about his boyfriend. “Are you holding out on me Eds? Got a boy toy I don’t know about?” He asked, pointing to the phone. As far as he knew Eddie was single- and since their bedrooms shared a wall he would likely know. 

Eddie glared at him, turning his phone over. “No, it’s nothing.”

“You’re lying.” Richie told him. He had known Eddie long enough to know his tells. He was avoiding Richie’s eye contact and kept fiddling with his napkin. “You can tell me if you’re dating someone Eds.”

“Not dating anyone. It’s really nothing.” Eddie said, standing to clear his plate, clearly trying to end the conversation.

“Is it because he’s not as sexy as me?” Richie called out. “Is that why?” He saw Eddie’s middle finger from the doorway and laughed. 

Eddie’s aunt called as they were washing dishes. “I’m going to take this, otherwise she’ll keep calling.” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“Hi Sarajane.” Eddie said, answering his phone. “No, I’m not bringing anyone.” Pause. “Yes, I’m sure.” Longer pause where Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign he was annoyed. “No I don’t want to ask him.” Richie was listening with intently now. Eddie’s family clearly thought he was dating someone, even if Eddie denied it. “No, he can’t come. He has to work.” A final pause with an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll ask again. Okay, love you. Mhm, bye.” Eddie hung up, puffing his cheeks out with a long exhale. 

Richie looked at him. “So, what was that?” There was no way he was letting Eddie off the hook now. 

Eddie opened a beer, leaning against the counter. “My aunt being fantastic.” He looked annoyed. 

“Uh-huh?” Richie asked, waiting for Eddie to explain. 

Eddie sighed before taking a long drink. “My family might think I have a boyfriend.” He said, looking at Richie.

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?” He asked, smiling. “And why would they think that Eds?”

“I...told them that I did?” Eddie said. Richie made the ‘go on’ motion with his hand. Eddie continued. “They kept bugging me about finding someone!” He said, exasperated. “And trying to set me up with people. So I told them I was seeing someone.” 

Richie nodded. “Makes sense. And now they want you to produce him for examination.

Eddie bobbed his head, taking another drink. “There might be more.” He said slowly, peeling the label off his drink. 

“Might be?” Richie asked.

“Is. Um.” Eddie bit his lip. “They might thing it’s you.” 

Richie laughed. “I mean, I know I’m irresistible but why Eds?” He finished the dishes and turned to Eddie, leaning against the opposite counter. 

“We already live together so it made sense? And they know that you exist, we have pictures together and some of them have met you. So it was easy to tell them it was you. And it’s not like they’re ever going to come visit. I didn’t think it would ever matter.” He looked at Richie, his expression apologetic. “Sorry Richie, I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in my lie.” 

Richie was laughing earnestly now. Only Eddie would make up a relationship to avoid his family. “Aw Eds, I’m honored you picked me. Really. You could have had Bill or Mike, I mean, come on. They would be much better fake boyfriends.” 

Eddie relaxed. “You’re not upset?” 

He shrugged. “Not at all. I mean, you’ve got great taste.” Richie said, gesturing to himself. “Real cream of the crop here. Why would I be upset?” 

Eddie exhaled. “Okay, good.” He looked relieved. “I still should have asked you. Sorry.” Richie wondered how long he had been hiding it. 

“Eds, it’s fine, really. I mean, we already have a Christmas card. It does make sense.” 

“Yea, all of them loved that.” Eddie looked at their card, which was them in ugly sweaters holding their cat under their sad Charlie Brown Christmas tree. They had convinced Ben to take it. 

Richie remembered that Eddie had been talking to one of his uncles earlier in the week. “Is that what all the texts and calls have been about?” 

Eddie nodded. “They want to meet you. They’re very insistent about it actually. Like, threatening to kidnap you after work.” 

“What? You’re telling me the stubbornness runs in your family?” Richie pretended to be shocked. 

“Shut up.” Eddie said, laughing and swatting at him. 

“I’ll go.” Richie told him, grabbing a beer for himself.

Eddie looked at him, clearly skeptical. “Really? Richie, you don’t have to. It’s my whole family, it’s like 30 people. It’s going to be exhausting. And they think we’re together. That’s a lot to ask. Especially on such short notice.” 

“I’m sure. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather pretend to date.” Eddie laughed. “And it’ll get them off your back, right?” Richie knew he would go if it would make Eddie happy. And he was intrigued by the idea of a family reunion. His family didn’t like each other enough to organize something like this. He wanted to see what it was like.  “We’ll pretend to date for a week, they can meet me and love me and they’ll leave you alone. And I get fed for a week, and maybe hear some embarrassing baby Eddie stories. It’s a win for everyone.” 

Eddie nodded slowly, trying not to look excited. “You’re sure?”

“I’m positive.” 

Eddie grinned. “Great! Okay! I’m going to call Jean back and tell her we need a room. And I’ll send you the info for the activities. You just need to take work off. And get a plane ticket.” Eddie hugged him quickly. “Really, thanks. This will be so much better with you.” Eddie hurried off to make the arrangements. Richie smiled after him, it would be fun. He was excited.

\---------------

“You’re going to pretend to date Eddie?” Bev asked after he told her and Stan the plan.

“Yup!” Richie said, finishing his drink. The three were out for happy hour. No one else had been able to make it.

“That’s insane.” Stan said, shaking his head. “You’re both idiots.”

Richie was confused. “What? Why?” 

“Uh, because you’re both madly in love with each other.” Bev said, eating a fry off Stan’s plate. 

“What? No. What?’ Richie sputtered. “We aren’t. That’s ridiculous.” 

Stan and Bev both fixed him with a pitying look. “Oh hun, you are. Come on, you know that.” Bev said, patting his hand.

Richie shook his head violently. “Um, no, I’m not. I think I would know.” 

“Evidence.” Stan said, ticking items off on his fingers. “You live together, neither of you have seriously dated anyone in years, you both turn into jealous fucks if the other person dates someone, you admitted to being in love with him-”

“In high school!” Richie interrupted. 

“You carry an inhaler for him, you know all of his favorite snacks and drinks.”

“I know all the loser’s favorites.” He protested.

“Stop interrupting.” Stan glared at him. “You touch him all the time. You can’t stand when he’s unhappy.”

Richie opened his mouth to protest. But Bev jumped in. “You get big goo goo eyes whenever he wears your clothes. You’ve given him your coat and frozen so many times I can’t count. You came back early from your camping trip because he was sick. You let him get a cat even though you’re allergic.” Bev added. “Just think about it for thirty seconds. Then tell us we’re wrong.”

Richie closed his mouth, letting what his friends said sink in. He had been in love with Eddie in high school but that was years ago. Both dated other people in college, before moving in together. He hadn’t consciously thought about Eddie like that in a long time. He thought he was over his crush.  

But as he remembered he realized he wasn’t. At all. 

He always hated the people Eddie dated, thinking they weren’t nearly good enough for him. It never really mattered since they never lasted more than a couple months. But Richie always complained loudly to the other losers about any boyfriend Eddie had. He took special care of Eddie. He couldn’t deny that he liked seeing the smaller man happy, especially when he was the one to make it happen. And it was true, neither had dated anyone seriously since they moved in together. 

“I like Seabiscuit.” Richie said quietly, referring to their cat. 

“I know.” Bev said, letting Richie mull things over.

As Richie thought about it he knew they were right. He wasn’t over Eddie. He wanted to be near him, to hold him and touch him. He wanted to be with Eddie. He had been willing to accept being his roommate as a substitute to deal with his feelings. 

“Fuck.” He said, looking at them wide eyed. “I am in love with him.” Both nodded sympathetically. “What do I do?” He was starting to freak out, how was he supposed to go back to their apartment? Or spend a week with Eddie alone? This would end badly. Richie was not a subtle person, Eddie would know something was up. 

“Well, the good news is that he loves you too.” Bev said, putting an arm around Richie. “But he’ll probably be harder to convince.” Stan nodded.

Richie put his head in his hands. “I’m an idiot.”

“But you’re our idiot,” Stan told him, patting his shoulder. Richie groaned. 

“What do I do?” He asked, his voice muffled. 

“Well, luckily for you, the rest of us have discussed this at length.” Bev said. “And we have plenty of ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I killed off Mrs. K bc I didn’t want to write her nastiness. Okay? Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excellent Eds, we can go canoeing.” Richie said, pointing.
> 
> Eddie shook his head. “Nope. You always tip the canoe. Every. Single. Time. I won’t do it.”
> 
> “Where’s your sense of adventure?” Richie asked as they went in. Eddie ignored him.

“Richie, we’re running late. Hurry up.” Eddie was impatiently tapping his foot, standing in the doorframe. 

“I’m just adding another note for Mrs. S.” He said, quickly scrawling another post it. She was a neighbor who was watching Seabiscuit for them. Between Eddie and Richie they had left her roughly 15 notes about the cat’s behavior, meal times and treat options. It was complete overkill since the tabby cat was easy going but Richie couldn’t resist leaving one more note about leaving the shades open for her. She liked to sit in the sun and Richie didn’t want Mrs. S to shut them. 

“We’re going to miss our flight.” Richie had been lucky to get on the same flight as Eddie with such short notice. They were going to WI, which Eddie’s family deemed centrally located for everyone. Which, in Richie’s mind, meant equally distant for everyone. 

“We have nearly 3 hours until we take off you fussbucket.” Richie said, sticking the note with the others on the fridge and grabbing his bag. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Good.” Eddie ignored his comment and locked the door behind him. 

Richie had been trying to forget what Bev and Stan had said but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He wondered how he had ever been able to deny his feelings. Whenever he looked at Eddie now all he saw was how cute he was, how his eyelashes curled perfectly, how adorable his nose scrunch was. He had it bad. 

He had been trying to act normal but every time he threw an arm around Eddie or pinched his cheeks he wondered if Eddie knew he was doing it to keep him close. Or if he knew that Richie really meant “I might love you” when he grabbed his cheeks and called him “cute”. Logically, Richie knew that Eddie wouldn’t notice the shift but he couldn’t help but worry. 

Stan and Bev had given him a lot of contradictory advice, including push him against a wall and fucking kiss him already (Bev) and let Eddie come around in his own time (Stan).  Both were convinced Eddie felt the same but Richie wasn’t. He didn’t see it. If anything, Eddie always seemed annoyed with him and his behavior. 

“Okay Eds, run me through the family tree once more.” He asked as they settled into their airplane seats. They hadn't originally been seated together but Richie had begged the other person to sit by his boyfriend, spinning a tale about how scared he was of planes and how Richie needed to be there. The woman had agreed, telling Eddie he was lucky to have someone who cared so much. Eddie had briefly grumbled about Richie making such a big deal but seemed pleased with the result. 

Richie had only been partially lying. Eddie did hate flying, especially take off. It made him nervous and he fixated on all the things that could go wrong. He was not a good flier, it was better for everyone if he didn’t sit by strangers. 

“My grandma will be there, with her third husband. Two aunts, Sarajane and Martha. Two uncles, Mickey and Rory. All of them are married except Rory. They all have 1-3 kids, who are around our ages. Of the cousins, three of them have a total of 5 kids, from ages 2-7.” Eddie stated, rambling off his family tree, including the names of his various cousins and their kids. Richie had met many of them growing up but it had been years since he’d seen them. Eddie’s grandpa had passed away a long time ago, Eddie barely remembered him. 

“Got all that?” Eddie asked, finishing his speech. 

Richie nodded. “I think so. And you’re closest with Jack and Rose, right?” Eddie nodded. “Okay great.” He paused. “How do they feel about you being gay Eds?” They hadn’t talked about it yet. He knew his mom had hated it. She was very vocal about him going to hell and they had fought frequently after Eddie came out sophomore year in high school. She threatened to send him to a conversion camp if he misbehaved.  It had resulted in many nights of Richie holding Eddie while he cried, wishing he was different. Richie and Sonja had never gotten along but after that he had hated her with a passion. He assumed the rest of Eddie’s family wasn’t so small minded, to invite Richie.

“They’ve...accepted it. Some people more than others. I’d expect some awkward moments but they’re trying. Most of my cousins don’t care but the aunts and uncles are a bit more old school.” Eddie said slowly. “I hope none of them say anything terrible.” He grimaced. 

Richie nodded. “They’re clearly trying, that’s something.” 

“It is.” Eddie agreed. “Thank you again Richie. I can’t believe you agreed to this.” 

“Anything for you Spaghetti Man.” Eddie had been thanking him all week, and offered to make him a fancy dinner when they got back. Richie was pretty sure it was worth it just for the dinner he was getting. 

The plane began take off and Eddie grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. Richie ran a thumb over the back of his hand, telling him it would be okay and reciting plane safety statistics he had memorized. He felt Eddie relax as they leveled out. 

“Thanks Richie.” Eddie said as he dropped Richie’s hand. 

“No problem,” He replied, immediately missing the contact. 

The plane ride was quiet. Eddie ended up falling asleep, his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie didn’t have the heart to move him, even after his arm went numb. 

\----------

“About time!” Rose yelled, pulling Eddie into a big hug. They were driving to the cabins with her, her boyfriend, and their two kids. “You were supposed to here 20 minutes ago.”

“Richie found a dog.” Eddie said, hugging David, the boyfriend, and giving high fives to the kids. 

Richie shrugged. “It was a labradoodle. I regret nothing.” 

Rose laughed. “I don’t blame you. Long time, no see.” She gave Richie a hug too. “You’re family now, expect all the hugs.”

He smiled “No complaints.” 

They piled into the rented van, Richie and Eddie behind the two and the two kids in the far back with movies. Richie had met Rose several times during high school and had always liked her. He was happy to find that he still did. She had a carefree, slightly ditzy way about her, which seemed to drive her boyfriend crazy.

“Did you pack sunscreen?” David asked as he rifled through one of their bags.

Rose shrugged, pulling onto the highway. “Maybe? I know I packed the important stuff, like the spray cheese.” Richie laughed. 

“I packed a few bottles.” Eddie interjected. “We can share.” 

“Thank you.” David said to Eddie before turning to Rose. “At least someone is watching out for our kid’s skin.” He told her, clearly joking. 

Rose shrugged. “They’d be fine. They’re young. It all snaps back.” David huffed at her and she laughed. Richie got the feeling that they had a lot of similar arguments. “So how did you two finally get together?” She asked.

Richie and Eddie exchange a quick glance. They had prepared for this, knowing people would ask. “Sophomore year of college, but we kept it quiet for a while.” Eddie answered.

“Why?” David asked. 

“Eds here was nervous about making everyone jealous that he had snagged me.” Richie said, winking at him. 

“Hardly.” Eddie replied dryly. “We didn’t want our friends to find out.” 

“How did it come out then?” Rose asked. 

“Richie made a big scene after another guy asked me out.” Eddie said. “Like, nearly punched the guy.” 

“He was trying to steal my man.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand. David smiled, seeing the gesture. Richie was pleased that their preparation had been worth it. 

“Sophomore year, took you longer than I’d expect. I remember you two were always making eyes at each other, back when you were in high school. It was so sweet.” Rose told David. “They were always touching each other. We used to ask Eddie if they were dating and he always got pissy, denying that he liked ‘that asshole trashmouth’. We teased him so much.” She laughed. “And I asked Richie once and he said ‘no way could I ever like that tiny hypochondriac leprechaun’.”

“Match made in Heaven.” David commented. 

“And Eddie’s mom hated Richie. He was everything she wanted to save Eddie from, loud, disrespectful and perfectly comfortable with who he was.  It seemed like that only made Eddie like him more. What an act of rebellion that turned out to be.”She added. 

Richie laughed. Mrs. K had always despised how much he was around. For a while Eddie had been grounded every time she found out they were together. He had just snuck in through the bedroom window. 

“Eds here is a very stubborn guy, it took him a while to admit his complete adoration for me.” Richie said, batting his eyes at Eddie. Eddie rolled his in response. 

Rose laughed. “Well we’re all happy you’re here Richie. We’ve got so many great stories to share with you.”

“Excellent. Pictures would be appreciated too.”

“You’ve known me my whole life. You don’t need to see pictures.” Eddie grumbled, not enjoying the exchange.

“Babe, I missed a few years at the beginning. The prime time for adorable, embarrassing photos.” Richie said, grinning at Eddie. He worried briefly about how easily the pet name slipped out. Eddie flushed slightly but seemed to be okay with it. 

Eddie and Rose caught up the rest of the way to the cabin. 

Richie looked around as he pulled his bag from the car. They would all be staying in one giant cabin. There was a  large fire pit and he could see a lake. He also saw canoes and a volleyball net. 

“Excellent Eds, we can go canoeing.” Richie said, pointing.

Eddie shook his head. “Nope. You always tip the canoe. Every. Single. Time. I won’t do it.” 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Richie asked as they went in. Eddie ignored him. 

They went inside and one of Eddie’s uncles (Rory? Richie was pretty sure) directed them to their room. 

“Oh.” They both said, looking at the space. It was very cabin-y- decorated with large planks of wood and cutesy signs with bears on them that said things like ‘We don’t skinny dip, we chunky dunk’. Then Richie noticed a problem. There was only one bed. They hadn’t discussed sleeping arrangements, Richie had assumed they’d at least be in bunk beds. 

“We can stay in separate rooms. We don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” Eddie told his uncle, who looked at them skeptically.

“You boys live together. We’re not going to separate you here. Plus there’s not room anywhere else. You’d have to share with one of the kids.” He said with a shrug before walking away.

“We’ll be fine, we used to share a bed all the time.” Richie said, putting his bag down and closing the door. 

“When we were teenagers.” Eddie said, looking at the full sized bed. They would have some space, but not much.

“Pillow wall?” Richie suggested.

Eddie started putting his clothes in the closet. “There’s not enough room or pillows for that. We’ll manage.” He didn’t sound sure. Richie didn’t know if he was uncomfortable sharing a bed with someone in general or him specifically. 

Richie waited until Eddie was done before putting an arm over him. “Come on boyfriend, introduce me to everyone.”

“Sure thing boyfriend.” Eddie said, smiling up at him. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

The afternoon was a whirlwind of meeting Eddie’s family and listening to awkward jokes about Eddie finally bringing someone. Richie tried to learn everyone’s names but when it came to the kids he couldn’t. They were just rapid blurs. 

The kids instantly adored Richie for his accents. “See ol’ chap? Folks can’t get enough!” Richie yelled to Eddie in a British accent. They were standing outside, the kids running off jetlag and the adults talking. 

Eddie was catching up with an uncle while the kids hung off Richie’s long arms. Eddie looked at him and laughed. “You’re like a kid magnet. Literally.” He called. Richie heard the uncle say something about Richie being great with kids, if they decided to go that route. Eddie choked on his soda and changed the subject. 

Richie walked over to Eddie, two kids on his legs and one on his back. “Howdy darling.” He said, putting on a thick Southern accent. “I think I’ve got sumthin’ fierce a-hanging on my back, can you offer some kind assistance?” He turned to Eddie, the girl giggling, her legs wrapped around Richie’s waist.

“Oh no! You’ve got an Amy on your back!” Eddie reached over and grabbed her. “Don’t worry, that’s easily fixed, you just have to tickle her!” Eddie put her down and started tickling her, before the other kids descended on him. Eddie was barely bigger than some of his cousins and they quickly piled on him. It wasn’t long before he was at the bottom of a kid heap. 

“Richie! Help me!” Eddie called, reaching a hand out. 

“Mmm,” Richie said, tapping a finger to his lips. “Nope. I think you’re on your own.” 

Richie pretended to start walking away as Eddie yelled out, “You jerk!”

He turned back, pulling two kids off Eddie. “I’m joking, obviously.” He said, his arms around their waists. He had a much easier time than Eddie grabbing them since his arms were long. 

He was about halfway through to Eddie when Rose came out, “Kids get off Eddie. We need his help with dinner.” The kids scrambled off Eddie, who was panting on the ground. Richie offered him a hand, pulling him up. Eddie landed roughly against his chest and both blushed. 

“Now kiss!” Amy demanded, still watching them. The other kids had disappeared, moving on to another game but she was focused on them. “That’s what people do when they’re in love.” She stated matter of factly. 

Eddie stepped back with a nervous laugh. “Oh no, we’re not really PDA people.”

Rose looked at them, doubt etched on her face. “Really? You two were all over each other in high school. I thought you’d be worse now.”

“Um, just, in front of the family and all. And Richie is new.” Eddie stammered out.

“No one cares kids.” Steven, Martha’s husband, called. “Just keep it PG.” 

Eddie gave a nervous nod, turning to Richie. “Will you grab something with me?” He asked, taking Richie’s hand. Eddie’s family all whooped, Eddie’s blush intensifying. 

“Taking him to the bedroom already? That’s really not PG!” Rose called out as they walked inside. Eddie was bright red as he closed the bedroom door.

“Well, that was a lot.” Richie remarked, sitting on the bed. Eddie sat next to him. 

“I did warn you.” Eddie said, looking down at his hands.

“You did. I’m not complaining, just commenting.” He bumped Eddie with his shoulder. “What’s wrong Eds?” 

“I didn’t think about that piece. About making it  _ really  _ look like we’re dating.” Eddie replied, his voice strained. 

Richie felt bad for him, Eddie did look uncomfortable. And he had been telling the truth, he wasn’t a PDA person generally. Richie was the only person who really touched him. Anytime Eddie dated someone the most he allowed in public was hand holding, or the occasion peck on the cheek.  But with his family watching all the time they needed to keep up the charade. 

“Well,” Richie started, licking his lips. “We can hold hands. That will help.” 

Eddie nodded slowly before saying, “I don’t think that’s enough.”

Richie’s heart rate sped up embarrassingly fast. “What do you mean?” He asked, not wanting to assume. 

Eddie looked at him through his eyelashes. “I think we have to kiss too. To make it look real.” He bit his bottom lip. “Sorry.” 

That was when Richie knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are excited for this! No pressure. 
> 
> Also if you’re curious, Eddie’s family is all named after recent doctor who companions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wrinkled his nose. “I’m not sitting on the ground, do you have any idea how dirty it is? You’re probably sitting in feces.”
> 
> Richie crossed his legs. “Well, sorry your highness. There, now your royal ass won’t touch the ground, okay?”

Richie watched Eddie, who was looking up at him apologetically. He wanted to leave and call Bev, to hear what she thought, but couldn’t. Finally he felt like he had to say something. 

“Are you sure Eds? We don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“I’m okay with it, if you are?” Eddie asked, sounding uncertain. 

Richie nodded slowly. “I’m okay with it,” He replied, like he hadn’t been thinking about Eddie’s lips nonstop for the last week. “We’ve got to sell it, right?’” Richie asked, wiping his hands on his shorts.

Eddie nodded. “Exactly.”

Neither moved. 

“Should we try now?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded again. Both stayed put. Richie was pretty sure you could have cut the tension with a knife. From his end at least. 

“Okay, here, let’s try this.” Richie sat cross legged on the bed and Eddie did the same. Now they were facing each other, both watching the other nervously. 

“We can do this. We’re best friends. It’s not weird. You’ve kissed me a lot.” Eddie said, more to himself than Richie. 

“Right.” Richie agreed. 

Eddie was chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had. Richie gently brought his hand up and, using his thumb, pulled the lip from between Eddie’s teeth. He left his hand on Eddie’s cheek, feeling how warm it was from his blush. 

Both leaned in at the same time, knocking foreheads. “Ow!” Eddie cried out, as Richie exclaimed, “Fuck!” They pulled back, both hold their heads and smiling. Some of the intensity and awkwardness drained from the situation.

“Okay Richie, I’m going to lean in. You stay there.” Eddie ordered. Richie nodded and Eddie turned his head slightly before placing his lips carefully on Richie’s. 

Richie had to stop himself from letting out a small moan. Eddie’s lips were warm and soft and felt amazing pressed against his. Without conscious thought, Richie’s other hand moved to Eddie’s cheek, holding him in place. Eddie’s hands were in his hair, his fingers tangled in the curls. 

There they stayed, just kissing. The chaste kiss made Richie’s heart race more than most make out sessions had. 

There was a knock and both jumped apart, blushing madly. “Hope I’m not interrupting.” David called as he poked his head in, smiling. “Oh good, you’re both wearing clothes. Well, I was told to inform Eddie that he needed to help with dinner.” 

“I’ll be right out.” Eddie told him. David nodded and closed the door, smiling knowingly at them. 

Eddie turned back to Richie. “Well, assuming we don’t give each other concussions this should be fine.” He joked. 

Richie bobbed his head. He was trying to think of anything to say to pull Eddie back on the bed, to bring his lips back to Richie’s. Nothing came and he ended up just continuing to nod. 

“I’m going to go help, you can stay here, if you want?” Eddie said, standing.

“I’ll come.” Richie said, following Eddie out the door. 

Dinner prep was in full swing, Richie ended up snapping green beans while Eddie prepared potatoes. Richie enjoyed listened to Eddie and his cousins giving each other shit. Eddie caught a lot of flack for hiding Richie for so long, and for still wearing short shorts. He defended both with a ‘why change a good thing?’ argument, making Richie chuckle. Eddie didn’t break out his short red shorts very often but he had brought them this week, much to Richie’s chagrin. He already had a had time not staring at him. It was like Eddie  _ knew  _ how to get him worked up. 

Donna turned to Richie, asking him what he did for work. He explained as she nodded along. “Very cool. You and Eddie are both creative in very different ways. What a good match.” 

“Thanks.” Richie told her. He liked Eddie’s family, they were very willing to accept him, talking to him and asking questions. And he could tell Eddie was comfortable with most of them, his cousins at least. He followed Donna outside to help her grill burgers. 

“You should sit by us at dinner.” She indicated inside to her boyfriend and Jack. “If you sit by the aunts and uncles they’ll badger you about living together without being married.”

“We don't get a pass for being gay?” Richie asked.

She laughed. “Never, some traditions never die. They’ll still expect a big church wedding too, if you go that route.”

Richie flushed slightly. “Um, well, we haven’t really discussed it.” He said, honestly. 

She chuckled at his discomfort. “Hey, get ready to be asked more than a few times this week. You’ll stop blushing eventually.” 

“Oooh, you made Richie blush?” Eddie had come out with cheese. “What did you say?”

“She asked us about getting married.” Richie told him. Eddie turned a deep plum color and started coughing. 

Donna looked worried. “Should we get him some water?”

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” Richie said, whacking Eddie’s back. “Won’t you, dear?” Eddie glared at him but eventually stopped coughing.

Donna smiled. “Adorable.”

“Yea, everyone loves a good Eddie coughing fit.” Richie said, putting an arm around him. Eddie was still red in the face but had mostly recovered.

“Can I steal my boyfriend for a minute?” Eddie asked. Donna waved her hand, her attention on the burgers.

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled him away. “Why are you talking about marriage with my cousins?” He whispered angrily at Richie, who put his hands up.

“Whoa, Eds. I didn’t bring it up. She did. Don’t be mad at me. I didn’t do anything.” Richie replied defensively. 

Eddie’s shoulders slumped a little and he looked less annoyed. “Okay, sorry. I just, inside they kept asking me about you.” He sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” He looked deflated. Richie pulled him into a hug. 

“We can do this Eds, it's just day one, they’re all excited.” Richie told him. 

Eddie huffed. “Lovely. If they get any more excited I might kill them.”

“Not on the first day.” Richie said, patting Eddie’s back. “At least wait until day two. After the pancakes.” 

He let out a short laugh and looked up at Richie. “Deal. Thank you, again.” 

“No problem Eds.” He pushed some hair from Eddie’s face, smiling down at him. “what’s the plan?” 

Eddie played with his bottom lip, drawing Richie’s eyes to them. He tried to look at his eyes instead.  “I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting everyone to be this thrilled. They all really like you.”

“I’m pretty fucking likeable.” Richie told him. Eddie rolled his eyes. “Eds, it’ll be fine. Relax. They’re all buying it.” 

Eddie nodded. “You’re right. By the end of the week they may want to swap me for you.” 

Richie chuckled. “ We’re a package deal, don’t worry. I won’t run away with your family. And they really adore you.” Eddie shrugged, like he didn’t believe Richie. He didn’t know how Eddie didn't see how much they loved him. “We can do this Eds.” 

Eddie pulled back. “It’s only a week, right?” 

“Only a week.” Richie agreed, his arm around Eddie as they went back to finish dinner. 

Later that night, after the kids were asleep, the adults were around a campfire, talking and drinking. Richie was mostly listening as they swapped stories about growing up. 

“It’s about time you brought someone to this.” Eddie’s uncle, Mickey, was telling Eddie. “We were starting to worry that you were secretly a serial killer or something.” He laughed.

“Oh, he is. It’s one of the many activities we enjoy together.” Richie said, leaning in. Mickey gave him another hearty laugh before turning to Donna and asking her an inappropriate question. 

Eddie turned to him. “How are you so good at that?” 

“At what?” Richie asked, putting an arm around Eddie, noticing he was shivering. Eddie’s arm was cold so Richie pulled him closer, rubbing his arm to warm him up. 

“Answering these questions. I hate them.” Eddie put a head on Richie’s shoulder. 

Richie shrugged. “Your family cares, it’s nice. I don’t mind all the questions.” 

Eddie peered up at him, remembering how terrible Richie’s family was. “Sorry Richie, I forget that I’m lucky sometimes.” He was still shivering so Richie moved to the ground, saying, “Lean into me, I’ll share my intense, oven-like body heat.” Eddie always told him that he was like a furnace, constantly heating the room. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “I’m not sitting on the ground, do you have any idea how dirty it is? You’re probably sitting in feces.”

Richie crossed his legs. “Well, sorry your highness. There, now your royal ass won’t touch the ground, okay?” He heard one of the cousins chuckle. 

Eddie nodded happily and sat on Richie’s lap, nestling into him. He wrapped his arms around Eddie. 

“Better?” He asked, resisting the urge to kiss Eddie’s hair. 

“Much.”

They were momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light. Richie blinked, seeing that Steve had taken a picture of them. 

“That is not going to turn out.” Eddie said, cranky. He hated people taking pictures of him without warning. 

“Sure it will.” Steve said, grinning at them and ignoring Eddie’s frown. “Well, us old folks are going to sleep. See you kids tomorrow.” Steve and Martha left, Mickey following them. 

Richie and Eddie stayed up, talking to the cousins. Eventually they must have drifted off because they woke to another blinding light. 

“Jesus, what the fuck?” Richie said rubbing his eyes. Eddie was curled in his lap, he had barely woken up.

“You two were just so cute!” Donna said. “We needed a picture.” She was smiling even as both of them glared. “You’ll appreciate it later.” She said, walking away with Jack. Everyone else had gone in.

“Eds, you family needs to learn to take off the damn flash.” He looked down at Eddie, who still had his eyes closed. “Should we go to bed?” Richie asked, quietly. Eddie grunted his agreement and both stood. Eddie barely opened his eyes as they walked, letting Richie direct him to their room. Eddie stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and fell into the bed.

“Do you want to put your pajamas on?” He asked nervously. This was more skin to skin contact than he had expected. Eddie usually slept in pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

“No.” Eddie relied, grumpy. “Itsssfine.” He was still mostly asleep. Richie stripped off his clothes and crawled in, careful to stay on his side of the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I bruised my palm working out. I’ve peaked. 
> 
> This chapter took forever. I didn't like it. I rewrote it and didn’t like that. Now I’m back with this version. I decided that I need to post this and move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie chuckled. “When you’re right, you’re right.”
> 
> “That is was perfect boyfriend line.” Eddie said

Richie woke up the next morning because the sun was shining into their room through the shitty curtains. He turned over, seeing Eddie splayed on the bed. His leg and arm were draped over Richie and he was lightly snoring. Richie was almost annoyed that he found him so attractive like this. It was a quiet Eddie, very different than his normal adorable ball of rage. 

Richie moved his face closer to Eddie’s, deciding to wake him up before Eddie woke up and found him creepingly watching. “Eds, should we get up?” He asked quietly.

Apparently this startled the smaller man. He woke abruptly, thrashing and elbowing Richie in the face. “Fuck dude!” Richie exclaimed, holding his nose.

“What the…” Eddie sat up, looking at him. His eyes widened as he saw Richie’s face. “Oh! Shit! Sorry Richie. I’m not used to sharing a bed.” 

“It’s okay.” Richie said, pulling his hand back and seeing blood. “You’re feisty in the morning.” 

Eddie looked horrified. “I’m so sorry.” He looked down at Richie’s hand. “I’ll be right back.” He left and returned quickly, carrying wet and dry paper towels. “Here, let me clean you up.” 

Richie put his hands down and sat on the edge of the bed. Eddie stood in front of him, tipping his face up. “It’s not too much blood.” He said, examining Richie’s nose. He dabbed his nose and upper lip carefully. 

“You know Eds, you might get more people in your bed if you didn’t assault them.” Richie quipped. 

Eddie hit his shoulder. “Shut up.” His expression softened. “I really am sorry.” 

Richie shrugged. “It’s okay, you’ve got a great offense there.” Eddie took Richie’s hands and cleaned them with another towel, making slow circles across his fingers and palm. Richie ignored how his stomach clenched at the intimate contact. Eddie was flushed pink and focused on Richie’s hand, not looking him in the eyes.  

“How are you feeling Eds?” Richie asked, wondering if he was still concerned about lying to his family.

Eddie’s brown eyes caught his, looking embarrassed. “I’m okay. I still feel like I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” 

“Eds, I offered. Don’t think about it anymore. Okay?” Richie took Eddie’s hands and squeezed them gently. “Plus, who else would you find that’s as sexy and single as me?” Richie asked with a grin. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, then paused, looking like he wanted to add something. Richie gave his hands another squeeze, “What’s on your mind small stack?”

Eddie scowled. “Fuck you.” He paused. “I was wondering if we needed to,” he coughed. “Practice more?” He asked, biting his lip.

Richie tried not to nod too enthusiastically. “We can, if you think we need it. I mean, I’m already a master but I’d be willing to give you tips.” He winked, hoping to cover up his excited response. 

Eddie pulled his hands away and stepped back, rolling his eyes. “How do you make me regret things so quickly?” 

Richie stood, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him back. “I’m joking! I’m sure you’re a master too, even if you do make bedmates bleed.” 

“Beep beep.” Eddie replied, without any heat. 

Richie took is as a good sign and put his hand under Eddie’s chin, making him look up at Richie. “So then,” Richie licked his lips, noticing Eddie staring at them, “I’m going to kiss you again, if that’s okay. For practice.”

“For practice.” Eddie echoed. 

Richie bent down, bringing his lips to Eddie’s. He felt the same rush as before, wanting to deepen the kiss but also concerned Eddie would think it was too much. He put his hand on Eddie’s cheek, secretly pleased by how perfectly it covered him. Eddie’s hand went to his hip, warm on his skin. 

Richie wondered if it should be this easy, kissing your best friend that you were in love with. It shouldn’t be, he decided. He was acutely aware of how little both were wearing, and the need to stop before anything popped up. 

The thought reminded him that he was playing with fire, that Eddie still considered this pretend. He pulled back, leaving his hand on Eddie’s cheek. “I think we’re both masters.” He said in what he hoped was a light tone. 

Eddie smiled, leaning into Richie’s hand. “Practice makes perfect.” He joked, looking up at Richie. He seemed to realize he was still touching Richie and drew back. “Let’s go find some food.” 

Both got dressed and went out to the kitchen. They were the first ones awake. “Do you know what’s on the menu?” Richie asked as he started making coffee.

“Eggs and breakfast potatoes.” Eddie said, grabbing ingredients. “Will you cut these?” He asked, indicating the potatoes. 

Richie nodded and started to chop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eddie watching him, arms crossed. “What’s that face for?” He asked, pausing.

“How have you learned nothing from me?” Eddie asked, looking scornfully at Richie’s pile.

“What?!” He asked. He thought he was doing pretty well. “The one big potato is now several smaller pieces. Isn’t that the goal?”

Eddie huffed and picked up two pieces of potato, holding them in his palm. “These are completely different sizes. They’ll cook at totally different rates.” 

“Oh.” Richie looked at his pile. “Well, they have more character this way.” 

Eddie laughed, sliding behind Richie. “I’ll show you.” He put a hand over Richie’s and peered around his shoulder. The rest of him leaned into Richie. “Loosen your grip a little.” Richie tried but was having trouble concentrating. Eddie’s hips were pressed into him, his other hand was curled on Richie’s side for stability. There was no gap between them and Richie had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Richie,” Eddie said, squeezing his hand. “Loosen your grip a little.”

“But Eds, it’s better with a firm grip.” He joked as he finally listening to Eddie. 

The smaller man chuckled. “Okay, that’s better. Now, I’ll help you.” He guided Richie’s hand over the potatoes, making precise cuts as the knife rocked back and forth. Richie could feel Eddie’s breath on his shoulder and tried to ignore how unnecessarily close Eddie was. Not that he was complaining but he pressed into the counter and Eddie was pressed into him and he couldn’t focus on anything besides the heat from Eddie’s chest and his own rapid heart rate. 

“There.” Eddie said as they finished the potato. He snaked his arm under Richie’s and grabbed two pieces. “See? Now they’re the same size.” 

Richie nodded, ignoring Eddie’s chin that barely rested on his shoulder. “Thanks Eds. Guess they lied when they said size didn’t matter.” 

Eddie chuckled and moved back. “Can you handle the rest?” 

“Sure can baby doll.” Richie said, winking at him. He missed the contact but could finally form thoughts again. 

Eddie scrunched his nose. “Nope, I don’t like that one.” He made them each a cup of coffee, adding the perfect amount of cream and sugar to Richie’s. Both returned to their tasks, talking about how they hoped Mrs H. was listening to their copious notes about Seabiscuit. 

“You know, the best couples work well together in the kitchen.” Richie turned and saw Sarajane watching them from the hall. 

“Well, I work. He’s mostly useless.” Eddie said, pointing at Richie with a spatula.

“Hey! I just cut all these potatoes. From scratch!” Eddie laughed and poured Sarajane some coffee. She offered to help, making piece after piece of toast. They finished making breakfast, the others waking up as they smelled the potatoes and eggs cooking. 

After eating, the kids insisted on playing Hide and Seek around the cabin. They also insisted that Eddie and Richie join them, even though Richie protested that it was unfair because he was literally twice their size and had fewer hiding options.

“I’ll help you.” Eddie said after Richie’s tirade about how no one sympathized with the tall folk. 

Amy started to count and Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling him along. “Oh! Perfect!” Eddie said, pointing to an overturned canoe. “We’ll hide here.” He stood, waiting for Richie to crawl under. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to hide together.” Richie said, uncertain about how they would both fit. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “It’s going to take them forever to find us. It would be boring alone.” 

He nodded. “Fine, but only for you Spaghetti Man.” He crouched down and crawled under, Eddie following him.  Eddie wedged himself next to Richie, their sides pressed together, his head tucked under Richie’s arm.

“So what’s up with your grandma?” He asked, trying to, again, ignore the proximity that Eddie seemed bent on supplying. She had been shooting him daggers over breakfast, and seemed to be trying to keep the kids away from them.  

Eddie shrugged, his shoulder hitting Richie’s arm. “Old fashioned, I think. As long as she doesn’t say anything I don’t care. We can ignore it.” Eddie seemed more bothered about it then he was letting on.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked. “We can pull back, if you think she’s uncomfortable.” Personally, Richie thought it was ridiculous but it wasn’t his family or his decision. But he didn’t want to make things difficult for Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, if anything it makes me want to do more PDA. I heard her mumbling about the sanctity of marriage to Rory.” Eddie let out a bitter laugh. “She’s been married three times! No one tells her she’s ruining marriage.” 

Richie smiled down at Eddie. Leave it to him to push being gay into his family’s faces. He loved Eddie’s obstinate desire to do the opposite of what people wanted. It was one of his best traits. “Well Eds, you let me know how much PDA you require. I have a readily available lap at all meals.” He smirked. 

Eddie chuckled. “Maybe. We’ll see if she gets worse.”

They both went quiet as they heard Amy talking to one of the other kids. Eddie pressed closer to Richie, making sure he couldn’t be seen from outside. Richie was worried that his heart would give them away. It felt so loud, pounding against his chest. He could smell Eddie’s hair, his shampoo mixed with woods and nature. Eddie’s hand was on his hip. His breath was hitting Richie’s neck, warm puffs of air on his skin. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. He debated if he could move so less of him was pressed against Eddie but didn’t see how. He was pressed against the side of the canoe. And only the smart part of him wanted to move away. The louder, aroused part of him wanted to get even closer. 

Finally the voices moved away and Eddie looked up at him. “See? Kids are terrible at hide and seek.”  

Richie chuckled. “When you’re right, you’re right.” 

“That is was perfect boyfriend line.” Eddie said, lightly tweaking Richie’s nose. Eddie was smiling happily up at him, his face inches from Richie’s. He hadn’t moved. Richie tried to think of anything to say but could only focus on Eddie’s lips. 

“Gotcha!” Amy and Vicki screamed as one grabbed Eddie’s foot, causing him to jump. 

“We’ve been caught.” Eddie said, looking again at Richie. 

He nodded, “Seems so.” Eddie gave him one more look before crawling out. Richie followed, seeing the kids looking triumphant. 

“Your foot was sticking out.” Vicki told them, hands on her small hips. 

“And you’re not supposed to hide together, it’s cheating.” Amy added.

“Well you still caught us.” Eddie told them. “Are we the last ones?” The girls nodded. 

“Looks like we’re counting,  _ babe _ .” Eddie said, putting emphasis on the last word. Richie nodded, following Eddie back to the clearing to start round two and trying not to think about what nearly happened under the canoe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a little while but I'm pretty happy with this chapter.  
> Also I updated my username to match my tumblr. I’ve wanted to for a while and I thought since I’m in the middle of some fics it would be the least confusing time. (Apologies if you read a bunch of my fics and have seen this several times)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie shook his head. “I’ll catch you.”
> 
> Richie pursed his lips. “That’s like a dwarf catching an elf.”
> 
> “Dwarves are very sturdy.” Eddie said, holding his arms out. “And what other option to you have?”

The next day, Richie woke up on his own side, with Eddie facing him. He watched his friend sleep for a minute, until he decided he was being creepy and got up, pulling on clothes before going to the kitchen. Some of Eddie’s family was there, Rory was talking to Sarajane and motioned for Richie to join them.

“So, looks like you and Eddie are pretty serious.” Rory commented.

Richie shrugged, preparing to avoid the marriage question again. Instead Rory leaned in and asked, “Which of you is the girl?”

Richie’s face must have shifted to a shocked expression because Rory leaned back, putting up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, didn’t mean to offend. But really, one of you must be, right? That’s how your whole thing works?”

Richie glanced at Sarajane, who had her lips pursed but didn’t say anything. “Neither of us is the girl.” He said, trying to keep his voice even. “We’re both boys. That’s the point.” He said it slowly to keep from yelling. 

Rory made a ‘eh’ motion before saying, “I know, I know. But like, one of you kinda is, right?” He paused, clearly assuming that Richie not interrupting him meant it was okay to continue. “I’m assuming it’s Eddie. He’s always been fragile.” 

Richie took a deep breath, trying not to yell at Eddie’s family. “He’s not fragile. He’s tough as nails, you’ve just never seen it. And no, neither of us is the girl. Don’t put your heteronormative bullshit on us.” Richie stood. “I’m going to go for a walk.” He took his coffee and a bagel and left, unable to continue the conversation. 

He walked on a small path, needing to be away from Eddie’s family for a little while. He knew they meant well but he was tired. Both from pretending to be dating Eddie and from being the perfect gay for all of them. He knew that how he behaved reflected on Eddie and he was trying hard not to make a bad impression, to not make any inappropriate jokes. It was exhausting.

He ended up in a chair near the water, watching the water. He was still pissed, he could feel his anger coiled in him. He hated people assuming that one of them had to be the girl, or more feminine, and he hated when people implied that Eddie was weak. Eddie was strong. Anyone who knew him knew that, he stood up to his mom, he came out as gay in a small town, he fought for himself and his friends. People who didn’t see that as tough didn't deserve to know Eddie.

He had finished his bagel and was debating about returning when Eddie dropped next to him. “I heard you defended my honor.” 

Richie glanced at him. “I couldn’t let Rory keep talking.” He didn’t know if Eddie would be mad or appreciative. 

Eddie reached for his hand, squeezing it. “Thanks. Sarajane told me he was being a dick.”

He nodded. “He just doesn’t get how gay relationships works. I guess. Maybe we should offer to show him.” 

Eddie sighed, laughing. “That might get me uninvited from the next reunion.  It might be worth it though. Maybe Rory will actually learn something, or at least shut up.” He pulled out a brownie. “I have a thank you dessert for you. For again, dealing with my family and their occasional old fashioned views.”

Richie accepted the offering, smiling. “Ah, the ceremonial peace brownie. Thanks Eds.” He ate it, looking out at the water. Eddie kept his hand. He felt better with Eddie there. He reminded himself that this was worth it to help Eddie.  

As he finished it he stood, still holding Eddie’s hand. “Come on, let’s go look cute together.” He winked at Eddie. 

Eddie smiled up at him. “You’ve got some crumbs.” He said, his finger swiping over Richie’s bottom lip. Richie suppressed a shiver as Eddie’s finger lingered briefly. 

“Thanks.” He whispered. 

“Anything for my boyfriend.” Eddie said, turning around and pulling him back to the cabin. Richie ignore the casual use of the word and followed Eddie. Sarajane must have said something to Rory because he apologized for his ‘idiotic straight person question’. He accepted it, trying to keep the peace. 

Richie and Eddie spent the morning reading on the lawn chairs, needing some time apart from Eddie’s family. In the afternoon they got pulled into a water balloon fight.

“You two have to be on opposite teams.” One of Eddie’s cousins, Steven?, told them. “Because you’re the adults.”

“I have no problem with that.” Richie said, grinning at Eddie. “I’d love to get him wet.” He winked, enjoying Eddie’s flush. He had decided that he wasn’t going to stop all of his jokes. Plus, Eddie was in a tight water shirt and his swim trunks and Richie was dying. Making one inappropriate joke seemed like a subdued response.   
“Really? In front of the kids?” Eddie hissed as they grabbed balloons.

Richie shrugged. “They don’t know what it means.” He turned to Eddie, hefting a balloon. “And you are going to get wet.”

“Is that a threat?”

He shook his head, grinning. “It’s a promise.”

Eddie laughed. “No way, I’ve seen you play catch. You can’t throw to save your life. You’re the one who’s going to end up wet.”

Richie couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and whispered in Eddie’s ear, “Is  _ that  _ a promise?” 

Eddie flushed again. “Maybe.  _ Boyfriend _ .” He added sarcastically. 

“Alright kids, you’re in until you’re hit. Then wait on the deck. Winning team gets to pick dessert.” Sarajane announced. The kids cheered and everyone ran to hide. Richie watched as Eddie ran away, giggling. He had used his fanny pack and stuffed half a dozen smaller water balloons in it and he was carrying additional ones.

Richie looked down at the four he was carrying and realized he had to be strategic. He walked around for a bit until he found the perfect spot. Carefully, he climbed the tree, putting the balloons on the branches. He only lost one from a sharp piece of bark. Next he laid on his stomach and waited. He saw the kids running by but didn’t hit them. He really only carried about one target- his so-called boyfriend. 

It took awhile but eventually he saw Eddie walking up, cautiously looking left and right. Richie waited until Eddie was beneath him to drop a balloon. 

And he missed. Eddie looked up as it splattered a foot to his right. “Really Richie? You missed?” He was grinning at Richie. “You need better glasses.” 

Richie dropped another one and this one hit, soaking Eddie’s torso. “Made that one!” He said triumphantly.

Eddie glared at him. “Yea, it only took me being literally under you.”

“I like the sound of that.” Richie said, winking. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I walked into that one.”

“Literally.” Richie said, making Eddie laugh. He tossed his last water balloon, hitting Eddie’s back. 

Eddie threw his hands up. “Seriously? I’m already out.”

Richie shrugged, enjoying how Eddie’s shirt was now molded against him. “Gotta use all my ammo.”

Eddie laughed. “Even that sounds like an innuendo.” Richie laughed.  “Are you coming down?” Richie was still on his stomach, he hadn’t moved. 

Richie looked around, trying to figure out how to get down. After a minute he had to admit the truth. “Um, I’m stuck.” He said, embarrassed. 

“Stuck?” Eddie asked incredulously. 

He nodded. “A little.”

“How are you stuck?” Eddie asked, pressing his lips together and suppressing a laugh. 

“Hey! Be nice!” Richie told him, “I don’t know how to get up.” He added, a little desperately. He hadn’t realized his predicament until now. He couldn’t turn around on the thin branch. And he couldn’t really sit up, there was a branch too close to his back. 

Eddie’s eyes softened and he looked around where Richie was. “Look, just scootch back a little. Then you can get up and lean on the trunk. You should be able to get down.”

Richie nodded, following Eddie’s directions. He made it to the trunk then paused again, realizing the jump he had to make. He had climbed much higher than he thought. “I’m going to break my ankle.”

Eddie shook his head. “I’ll catch you.”

Richie pursed his lips. “That’s like a dwarf catching an elf.”

“Dwarves are very sturdy.” Eddie said, holding his arms out. “And what other option to you have?”

“When you put it that way…” Richie said, preparing to launch out of the tree. “On three?” Eddie nodded. “One… two,” On three he leapt out, landing in Eddie’s arms. His weight made Eddie stumble, falling onto the ground with Richie on top of him. 

Richie immediately propped himself up, looking at Eddie. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned he had hurt Eddie. 

Eddie nodded, he was laughing. “You looked nothing like an elf with that jump.”

“Hey!” Richie said, laughing too now that he knew Eddie was okay. “You had none of the promised sturdiness!” 

“It was like having a monkey land on me.” Eddie was still laughing. 

Richie scowled briefly before laughing again. “Well, thanks for being my landing pad.” He wiped some dirt from Eddie’s chin. “Looks like you got grazed on impact.”

Eddie pulled a leaf from Richie’s hair. “You took some foliage with.” Eddie’s hand stayed in his hair, pulling Richie’s head slightly closer. 

Richie realized that his body was covering Eddie’s, his leg between Eddie's. He didn't know if Eddie understood what he was doing to Richie. Eddie’s eyes were on Richie’s and his lips were slightly parted. Richie didn’t want to move, he let Eddie pull him down until their lips nearly touched. 

Then he felt something cold hit his back and jumped. Steven and Amy were there, giggling as they pelted both with water balloons. 

“No smooching during the game!” Amy said. 

“You’re both out!” Steven added.

Richie stood, wiping off his hands before offering Eddie a hand. “You got us, we’re out.” Eddie said, not looking at Richie. Whatever moment they had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch bob's burgers? The water balloon fight was semi-inspired by the one Mr. Fischoeder had. I love that episode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure? I remember you telling me several times in high school that I was dull.”
> 
> “I also told you you were cute, did you pay attention to that?”

“I remember how much trouble you two got in!” Eddie’s grandma was saying, laughing loudly. “You two were awful! And Sarajane and Martha, you two were always in cahoots with them!” Everyone at the table was laughing. It was post dinner and they were sitting around, swapping stories of when the aunts and uncles were younger.

“Remember when we tried to raise turtles in the tub?” Rory asked Mickey, who grinned.

“That lasted a few hours!” Mickey responded.

“Until Sonja tattled on us.” Rory said. “Mo-om Rory and Mickey are breaking the ru-ules!” Rory hooted in a singsong voice. Everyone laughed again. Richie looked at Eddie, who was staring at his lap. Richie tried to grab his hand but he gave him a quick head shake.

“Or when we tried to sneak out for that senior party?” Martha asked.

“And again Sonja told on us!” Sarajane giggled. “Mo-om, they’re sneaking out!” She used a nasally voice and everyone doubled over.

“She was such a wet blanket!” Mickey said, shaking his head. “Never wanted to come with, never kept our secrets. She cared so much about the rules, and about making sure we followed them to the T.”

“We came up with so many ways to go behind her back! She had no idea how crazy she drove us!” Rory added, launching into another story about sneaking out on dates.

Eddie quietly stood and slipped out the door, no one noticed as Richie followed. He was walking to the lake and Richie went to join him, standing beside him.

“Are you okay Eds?” He asked after a few minutes. Eddie was looking up at the stars.

“I’m fine.” He said, his voice quiet.

Richie waited, knowing that Eddie would tell him what was wrong when he was ready. He grabbed a blanket that had been left out and spread it out on the ground. He laid down and patted next to him. Eddie laid next to him.

“Hearing them talk about my mom.” Eddie finally started, still staring at the stars. “I just, did they even like her? She sounded awful.”

“Eds, they loved her. She was their sister.” Richie had heard it in their voices, as much as they were making fun of her they all missed her.

Eddie shook his head. “But is that the only reason they loved her? All of them, they get along so well. My mom always judged them for being too loud, too boisterous. She thought they were a bad influence.”

Richie wasn’t surprised to hear that. Eddie’s mom had a very narrow idea of who was a good influence. It had mainly been Bill. And Jesus.

“Eds, she still loved them. Families always fight and judge each other.” He wasn’t sure why Eddie was taking this so hard, it wasn’t like he had gotten along well with his mom. She had been, at best, overbearing. At worst, tyrannical.

“Sure. But,” Eddie paused, flipping on his side to face Richie. Richie turned his head to him. “But, what if I’m like her? What if I’m the wet blanket now that my mom is gone? Like I was in high school?”  

Richie nodded, finally understanding why Eddie was upset. They had made fun of him in high school for being the cautious one, the one who didn’t want to take risks. Really, he made sure none of them got hurt, he cared about them. Richie had always known the group needed Eddie. But maybe Eddie didn’t know that.

“Listen, your family loved your mom, even if she was a tattletale. ” Richie turned, propping himself up on his elbow. “And they love you.” He could see Eddie didn’t believe him. “They’re all so happy you’re here, you see that right?”

Eddie gave a noncommittal shrug. “I guess.”

Richie scoffed, grabbing Eddie’s hand to add weight to his words.  “Come on, those kids have barely left you alone. And your cousins love catching up with you. Your grandma might keep giving us the stink eye,” Eddie let out a short laugh, “but even she’s happy you’re here.”

Eddie nodded his assent. “Okay, fine.” He bit his bottom lip, something was clearly still bothering him.

“What?” Richie asked, squeezing his hand.

“You’re sure I’m not like her?” Eddie looked so nervous, Richie had never considered that Eddie worried about that. Richie wasn’t sure he could begin to tell Eddie how different he was from her. But he would try.

“Eds, you’re a cautious person. That’s not a bad thing. You saved my ass so many times in high school. And you were the only useful person in our friends, you actually knew first aid and shit. Your mom was dominating because she wanted to control you, you were protective because you loved us.” Eddie pursed his lips. “You’re nothing like her, other than the fact that you were both my favorite people to sleep with.” Richie winked and Eddie made a small ‘tsk’ sound.  “You’re not a wet blanket.” He added firmly.

“Are you sure? I remember you telling me several times in high school that I was dull.”

“I also told you you were cute, did you pay attention to that?” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I was in high school, and stupid. You probably saved us all from dying in gray water.”

Eddie smiled slightly. “You were stupid.”

“That’s your take away?” He asked. Eddie laughed. “Listen Eds, your mom was...a lot. But your family loved her. And they love you. And all of us love you.” He punctuated each sentence with a light hand squeeze. “You’re my favorite little hypochondriac.” He pinched Eddie’s cheek with his other hand.

Eddie moved back, trying to frown but Richie saw a small smile. “How are you so good at saying nearly the perfect thing?” Eddie asked. Richie could tell he was feeling better, his shoulders had relaxed. He realized he was still holding Eddie’s hand, both had bent elbows, their joined hands curled between them. He had no inclination to move and it seemed Eddie didn’t either.

“That’s my superpower.” He told Eddie.

“I always thought of you as more of a ‘Captain Obvious’.” Eddie teased.

“Eds gets off a good one!” Richie said, laughing. He watched how Eddie’s eyes lit up, how much happier he looked. Richie was glad he made him feel better. He had always been able to, all the way back in high school. If Eddie was upset it was always Richie who talked to him, who fixed it- even if he was usually the one that caused it.

And Eddie had always been there for him. They were a team, united against the world.

He looked into Eddie’s eyes, wondering how he had been able to deny his feelings. He felt like he had always been in love with Eddie, it was shocking that Eddie didn’t know. He remembered again that he was playing with fire. The week was nearly half way over. Then they went back to normal, to just being roommates.

Until then though, Richie could hold Eddie’s hand and pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people (or 1 person twice?) on tumblr asked me about updating this. So I’m updating it a little early. The point is, I absolutely cave to (nice) peer pressure (and comments!).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop, stop.” He said, as Richie nearly flipped the raft again. “Crawl through the middle. It’ll be easier.”
> 
> “You want me to come in your hole?” Richie asked, smirking.

Richie woke up pleasantly warm and it took him a second to figure out why. Eddie was pressed against his back, Eddie’s leg draped over his hips and his breath hitting his back. He decided not to move, instead waiting for Eddie to wake up. He wasn’t sure that this would ever happen again and he didn’t want to ruin it now. 

As he waited he thought about the week so far. He wished he could talk to Bev, to hear her thoughts. Then he realized he knew what she would tell him.  _ Get over it and tell him how you feel. He loves you too. Blah Blah Blah.  _ His mental image of Bev was scowling at him for blatantly ignoring her advice. 

He felt Eddie stir, slowly waking up. When he had Richie felt him quickly move to the other side of the bed as Richie flipped over. Eddie looked embarrassed as he said, “I didn’t mean to sleep cuddle you. Sorry.”  

“It’s a huge improvement over a bloody nose.” 

Eddie chuckled. “Okay, good. Well still, sorry.” He stood, pulling his clothes on.

“Never figured you for the big spoon though.” Richie said, also standing. “Always assumed you liked to be cuddled.”

Eddie looked at him, brows furrowed. “I think I’m insulted.”

Richie laughed. “Don’t be, I just always assumed that you liked being held.”

An emotion briefly flitted over Eddie’s face before returning to normal. “It’s weird that you’ve thought about that.” 

Richie pinched Eddie’s cheek. “I think about you in bed all the time sweetums.” Eddie blushed and Richie grinned, pleased with the response.

“Still weird.” He mumbled as he finished getting dressed. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand as they walked out for breakfast. 

Around midday, the group decided to go swimming. “You can change first.” Eddie told him. Richie nodded, walking to the bedroom. 

When Richie came back Eddie left, returning in his suit and with two towels. Richie reminded himself not to stare as they walked to the water. He occasionally saw Eddie shirtless, when he was padding around the apartment after a shower. But seeing Eddie’s bare shoulders and chest in the sun was different. Richie had forgotten about the sprinkling of freckles that crossed his shoulders. And how toned his chest was. Richie suppressed an urge to run his hands over Eddie. He was grateful that Eddie’s trunks weren’t low, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the dip in his hip bones. His trunks were already shorter than they needed to be.  

They followed the others into the water, where a game of chicken quickly started between the cousins. Richie and Eddie watched for a while, cheering on the teams with the kids.

After a while Rose, who was on Jack’s shoulder, called to them, “Come on you two! Get in the game! Unless you’re afraid of loooooosssinnnggg.” She teased, grinning at them. They were the undefeated winners and were crowing about it. 

Richie looked at Eddie, smirking. “What do you say Spaghetti Man?” 

Eddie nodded, “Oh yea, let’s do this.” 

Richie crouched down in the water and Eddie crawled on his shoulders, grabbing his hair as Richie stood. “Save it for the bedroom Eds.” Richie said, wincing.

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie replied, loosening his grip as he settled onto his shoulders. “It’s like being on stilts.” 

“Yea, I know, don’t hyperventilate from being up so high.”  Richie said as he debated about taking off his glasses, ultimately deciding to leave them on, he couldn’t see for shit without them. 

“Come on, let’s see what you’ve got!” Jack teased them as Rose whooped from his shoulders.  

“We’re coming. Your defeat can wait a little longer.” Eddie said as Richie righted himself and started walking to them. Eddie’s thighs gripped around his head. He had a new appreciation for Eddie’s thighs, especially when they tensed as Richie splayed his hands on them. 

“Eds, you’re going to crush my head.” Richie told him, running his hands lightly over Eddie. “I mean, what a fucking way to go but really, relax.” 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, it’s been a while since we’ve done this.” Eddie relaxed and looped his feet on Richie’s back, finally getting his bearings. 

“But we were the champions.” Richie reminded him. They  hadn’t played in years but they had been masters, Richie was good at reading Eddie’s movements and maneuvering so he didn’t fall. Eddie was competitive and would go to great lengths to win. They were a good team. 

“We still can be, as long as you stop swaying.” Eddie told him, lightly swattin his ear. 

“That’s what us tall people do in the wind, sway like trees.” Richie said, moving back and forth slightly and causing Eddie to yelp and grab his hair again.

“You’re an ass Tozier.” Eddie said, glaring down at him. 

Richie tipped his face up and laughed. “But you love me.” He was overcome by how amazing Eddie looked, the sun illuminating him, a smile that stretched across his face and his eyes bright. He couldn’t look away. 

“I do.” Eddie replied. Without warning he leaned down and kissed Richie, some of the water from his hair dripping onto Richie as their lips met. His mouth lingered on Richie’s and he unconsciously gripped Eddie’s thighs harder, wanting to hold any part of him. 

“Lovebirds! You can make out after, console each other after your great lose.” Jack called out. 

Eddie sat back up, slightly pink and yelled back, “Just reminding him about the benefits of winning!” Rose let out a light laugh. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Richie told him, only partially joking. 

Eddie smiled down at him. “Thought you needed some motivation.”

“What if we lose then?” He asked, unable to resist flirting back. “I might need those comforting lips.”

Eddie tapped a finger on his mouth. “I’ll think about it.” He said, winking at Richie. His heart was hammering in his chest as he started walking again, finally reaching the others.

“It’s on like donkey kong!” Richie called as the match started. With a battle cry, Eddie and Rose gripped forearms and began trying to unseat the other.

Richie was thrilled to learn that he and Eddie were still a formidable team. Five minutes, and a lot more trash talk, later they were still going strong. Everyone else had only made it one or two before being unseated. Richie heard a few bets being placed from the rest of the family. 

“Come on Rose, where’s that upper body strength!” Eddie taunted, trying to lean back so she was uneven.

“Big mouth for someone who used to refuse to even go in the water!” She countered, twisting away from him. 

Richie had been focused on trying to help Eddie stay balanced, watching Rose to see where she would try to push him.  “Fuck!” He called out, stumbling. He had missed Jack reaching out and pushing him and nearly fell over, taking several steps to rebalance himself. 

“I’ll go easy on you Tozier,” He said, grinning as Richie righted himself. “Since you’re new to the family.” 

Richie smiled. “Much appreciated.” Jack was much stronger than him, he was sure Jack could have pushed him over if he tried. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked, looking down. 

“‘I’m always okay when I’m under you.” Richie said, grinning at him. 

Eddie scoffed but smiled back as the match continued, the rest of the family cheering on one team or the other. 

Finally Eddie managed to lean back far enough and pull Rose off, making everyone tumble in the process. Eddie fell off Richie’s shoulders and into the water, Jack fell onto Richie as Rose fell off him. 

Richie grabbed his glasses, holding them on his face as he went into the water. He came up quickly, laughing. He saw that Eddie was standing and laughing too. “Well, we didn’t lose.” Eddie said, walking over to help Rose up. 

“That’s something.” Richie agreed. 

“Rematch! Rematch!” Some of the kids started chanting, making Rose laugh. 

“Bloodthirsty little buggers.” Jack said to them. “Good match. We can have a rematch later, if you want. Right now, this guy, “ He pointed his thumbs to his chest, “needs a beer.” He gave them a quick wave as he walked out of the water. 

“Oh! Wait for me!” Rose called, following her brother out of the water. “Great match.” She called over her shoulder. 

“You too!” Eddie called before turning to Richie. “Wanna grab a floaty?” He asked, pointing to the array of inflatables.

“Only if it’s that pink donut.” Richie said, pointing to the one he had his eye on.

“Deal.” They grabbed it, throwing the it into the water. Everyone else was on the large raft or had gone up to start dinner. Richie held it steady as Eddie crawled on.

“I’m not sure I’ll fit.” Richie said, looking as Eddie laid down. He was taking up most of the space. 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll make space.” Eddie told him, scooting over and patting. “It’ll be fine.” 

Richie attempted to climb on but every time he tried it ended up nearly sinking it or unseating Eddie. Eddie was laughing at him. “Stop, stop.” He said, as Richie nearly flipped the raft again. “Crawl through the middle. It’ll be easier.” 

“You want me to come in your hole?” Richie asked, smirking. 

Eddie groaned, “Jesus Richie, there are kids nearby!”

Richie looked around. Their struggle had moved them away from the kids, and everyone else. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.” He said unapologetically, going underwater and popping up in the middle of the donut. He finally managed to crawl on, only splashing Eddie a little in the process. 

“That was a fucking workout.” He said, nestling next to Eddie. Eddie’s leg was over him and Richie put his arm around him. 

“You looked like a newborn colt, trying to climb up here.” Eddie said. “It was a little painful to watch.” 

Richie swatted Eddie’s chest. “You had the easy part. Next time you can crawl up here after me.” 

“I can guarantee I won’t struggle as much.” Eddie said, leaning his head on Richie’s arm. 

“Yea, big talk from a little guy.” Richie said, letting his head back back and closing his eyes. 

“Don’t fall asleep, we’ll both wake up burned.” Eddie cautioned.

“Pff,” Richie said, not opening his eyes. “I’ll wake up burned with an imprint of your leg on me. You’ll wake up bronzed and gorgeous.” 

Eddie paused before responding. “Yea? You think I’m gorgeous?” Eddie asked, his voice softer.

Richie tried not to panic from his admission. The exhaustion from playing chicken and crawling on the raft had made him hazy and stupid. He paused, recovering. “Well partner, you’re the sexiest man on this here donut.” He said with a texas twang.

Eddie snorted. “Tough competition.” 

“Rude.” Richie pretended to be hurt.

Eddie looked up at him, smiling. “Did I hurt your fragile ego?” Richie pushed out his bottom lip and nodded. “So sorry, you’re absolutely stunning.”

Richie smirked. “Yea, Eds? Tell me more. What about me gets your blood boiling?”

“Usually the words that come out of your big mouth.” Eddie quipped but then, to Richie’s surprise, continued his answer earnestly. “Your hair,” He started quietly, reaching up and running a hand through it.  “I’ve always been jealous of your curls. And your eyes. Behind those hideous glasses they’re so bright and warm.” He brought his hand to Richie’s cheek. “And your cheekbones could slice someone’s hand, they’re so sharp. And those lips...” Eddie paused and Richie didn’t dare breath, not wanting to ruin the moment. Eddie was staring at his lips and Richie felt heat coil in his stomach. 

“My lips?” He finally asked, his voice low. 

“They’re great when you’re not talking.” Eddie said, breaking the tension and bringing his hand back down.. 

“Ouch! Eds gets off a good one!” He bumped Eddie’s head with his shoulder. “You’re lucky I don’t actually have a fragile ego. Words hurt.” 

“Sure Richie. Whatever you say.” Eddie leaned back, closing his eyes. Richie did the same, thinking about Eddie’s words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so embarrassed and proud of that donut joke. 
> 
> Consider this my plea for more of reddie playing chicken as adults. Think of the possibilities!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks for the losers movie nights had usually consisted of whatever cheap beer Richie or Bev could buy with their fake ids. But otherwise, it felt similar. Eddie was curled up on Richie, cautious of their sunburns, and Richie was ignoring his feelings. Just like old times.

“We’re both so sunburnt!” Eddie moaned as they walked back up to the house. They had fallen asleep on the donut and paid the price. 

“Whatever, by tomorrow you’ll be tanned and I’ll still be a lobster. I’m not listening to you complain.”

Eddie turned and grinned at him, “It’s true. You are as pale as Casper.”

“You meant that as an insult but I’ve secretly always wanted to that friendly ghost. So,” Richie threw an arm around Eddie. “I accept that compliment.” 

Richie heard an angry scoff behind him and turned to see Eddie’s grandma watching them, a disgusted expression on her face. She probably couldn’t hear the exchange but could see them, walking close. 

Eddie clearly heard too, he scowled at her and Richie could tell he was thinking about finally saying something. Instead, a devilish grin appeared on his face and he looked around quickly.  Seeing no one else, he whispered to Richie, “Go with this?” Richie nodded, having no idea where this was going but all in for revenge against her. 

Eddie raised his voice so she could hear. “Babe, I’d love to have you rub aloe all over me.” Eddie said as he ran his fingertips over Richie’s chest. “You know how I love having your big, strong hands on me.” He said, letting out a small moan that went straight to Richie’s dick. 

They had reached the house and Eddie’s grandma wasn’t even pretending not to be glaring at them anymore. Her lips were in a thin line and her arms were crossed as she watched them walk up. 

“But I don’t think I can wait.” Eddie purred, pushing Richie against the house and sliding against him. He wound his fingers in Richie’s hair and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Still okay?” He whispered again. Richie could only bob his head and will himself not to get hard.

As he did Eddie pulled his head down and kissed him, hard. Richie’s hands moved to Eddie’s hips, pulling him closer. He felt Eddie’s tongue against his lips and parted them, letting it plunge into his mouth. Eddie controlled the kiss, his tongue exploring Richie’s mouth. After a second of surprise, Richie returned the kiss vigorously. Eddie let out a small moan as their tongues battled and Richie knew he would do anything to hear it again. 

He heard a cough behind them and Eddie broke the kiss, innocently turning his head. Rose was standing there, grinning at them. “You two might have given dear old grandma a heart attack.” 

“She was being rude.” Eddie countered, his hands still in Richie’s hair and his hips pressed to him. Richie was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

Rose nodded. “Oh, I’m not judging. I’m just telling you. Also, she’s gone now so you two can take that to the bedroom.” 

“Maybe we will.” Eddie said, taking Richie’s hand and leading him to their room. Once the door was shut he turned to Richie, looking very pleased with himself. “Maybe now she’ll leave us alone.” 

He could only nod, still a little stunned. “I’m going to shower.” Eddie said after Richie didn’t respond.  Richie nodded again and Eddie gathered his clothes and left. 

Once he was gone, Richie fell to the bed, groaning to himself. He flipped to his stomach and leapt up, swearing, as his sunburn hit the scratchy quilt. 

He started hunting for the aloe that he knew Eddie brought as he considered the situation. He knew Eddie didn’t need to make out with him to irritate his grandma but he wasn’t sure why else he would. This was a big step from quick kisses and holding hands. 

Unless.

Unless Bev and Stan were right. 

It was the first time Richie let himself think it, even in a very abstract way. Maybe Eddie did like him. Or at least didn’t hate the idea of making out with him. It was something. It was more than Richie had thought was possible. But he still wasn’t sure enough to do anything about it. If Eddie liked him why hadn’t he said anything? He sighed, frustrated at his confusion. 

He was still searching for the aloe when Eddie came back, wrapped in a towel. “What are you doing?” He asked. Richie had dumped their bags in the bed and was pawing through them.

“Looking for that stupid aloe.” 

Eddie opened his toiletries bag and pulled it out, handing it to Richie. “Oh.” He felt a little dumb for missing it. 

“You should shower first, then put it on.” 

He nodded and left. While he showered he made a decision. He wasn’t going to talk to Eddie about this. Eddie was the one who starting this. He could be the one to bring up. Admittedly, it was a shitty excuse but it was the only one Richie could come up with. He knew his feelings, even if he couldn’t fully admit them- even to himself but especially to Eddie. 

When he came back Eddie was dressed and lying in the bed, reading. “Are you going to stay while I get dressed?” Richie wanted a few more minutes alone but Eddie showed no signs of moving. He didn’t seem to feel weird about the fact that they had just made out, which made Richie feel like he was overreacting. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal to Eddie. 

He shrugged. “I’m not going to watch you.”

Richie made a strangled sound but didn’t argue, turning instead to pull on his clothes. As he reached for a shirt Eddie told him, “You should put the aloe on first.”

“Right.” In his haste to not be naked in front of Eddie he had forgotten. Eddie sat up and handed him the bottle. 

He squeezed some in his hands and started rubbing it into his skin, making himself flinch. “Stop!” Eddie commanded, standing and walking over. “Richie, you don’t rub your sunburn.”

Richie paused, looking at Eddie and winking. “Should I rub something else?” Eddie rolled his eyes and Richie felt things shift back to normal between them. Eddie being annoyed at his jokes was familiar territory. “Okay, how do I put it on then?” 

Eddie sighed and took the bottle, pouring some into his hands. He started to gently work it into Richie’s chest. “Gentle. See?” 

Richie sighed as the cool gel settled on him. “Oh. That does feel better.”

“That’s because I’m not trying to take off a layer of skin, like you were.” Eddie poured more and started moving down Richie’s torso. Eddie’s fingertips were light but firm and Richie let out a groan as he continued. He was instantly embarrassed by the noise, he felt his cheeks grow red. 

An awkward silence filled the room and Richie tried to break it. “Did you know you can use aloe as lube?” He cringed. That was not the thing to say to make this less weird. 

Eddie looked up at him, his hands near Richie’s stomach. “Can’t say I did.” 

“Well, remember that for your next camping expedition.” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and moved near his belly button, causing Richie to jump back and yelp.

“Are you, ticklish?” Eddie asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

“No. Maybe.” Richie said, pulling on a shirt. Eddie was basically done and he didn’t want to be at a disadvantage any longer. 

Eddie put his hands on his hips. “How did I not know?”

He shrugged. “You’ve never had the honor of touching my magnificent, toned abs?” 

Eddie snorted. “Your stomach is nearly concave. You have no abs. But sure.” He smirked at Richie, tilting his head. “Just how ticklish are you?” 

Richie didn’t like the twinkle in Eddie’s eyes. “Not very.” He lied. 

“Mhm.” Eddie said, not believing him. Richie could see Eddie tuck the information away and groaned inwardly. “Well, should we go see what the plan is for the evening?”

Richie nodded, happy to escape the room and any potential tickling. 

The plan for the evening was an indoor movie night, rain making much else impossible.  Everyone cuddled together in the small living room. Sarajane made popcorn and Mikey made margaritas. Richie ended up in a corner, Eddie cuddled next to him and some of the cousins around them.

“Just like high school, huh?” Richie asked Eddie as everyone argued over a movie. 

“Except now we have much better drinks.” He said, sipping his margarita. Richie nodded. Drinks for the losers movie nights had usually consisted of whatever cheap beer Richie or Bev could buy with their fake ids. But otherwise, it felt similar. Eddie was curled up on Richie, cautious of their sunburns, and Richie was ignoring his feelings. Just like old times. 

The group finally settled on the latest Pixar movie and Rory started it, passing out snacks as he did. Eddie ended up with a box of peanut butter m&ms and refused to share. 

“Edddsss their my favorite.” Richie whined into his ear. “You’ve got to share with your stupendous boyfriend.” 

Eddie looked up at him. “Stupendous? That’s a five dollar word for a two dollar guy.” 

“I’m wounded!” Richie put a hand on his chest. “And I am a five dollar guy. You wouldn’t pick someone who wasn’t your equal.” He grinned. 

Eddie chuckled. “Appealing to my ego always works.” He grabbed a few m&ms and held them up to Richie’s mouth, dropping them in, his fingers grazing Richie’s lips. 

“Thanks.” He chewed them and ignored that Eddie’s fingers had lingered slightly too long.  

“Anything for you.  _ Babe _ .” Eddie said, empathising the last word with a smile. 

Partially through the movie Richie felt eyes on them. He had been running his fingers over Eddie’s arm while both quipped about the movie. He turned, seeing Eddie’s grandma and grandpa watching them from a few feet away. She had ignored them at dinner but Richie was anticipating a fall out. 

She saw Richie watching and leaned over to Martha saying, not very quietly, “Are you sure it’s okay for the kids to be around them?” Richie stiffened. 

Martha turned to her mom, her eyes wide. “Really mom? Of course it is.” She said, trying to be quiet and not attract attention.

“What if the kids...pick up things from them?” She asked, not loudly but not quietly either. She didn’t seem concerned who heard. 

“What? Like how to be in a good relationship? How to care for your partner?” Martha countered and Richie felt a surge of appreciation for her.

The response was a loud ‘tsk’. “I’m going to bed, I don’t need to see this.” She waved at Richie and Eddie then stood, her husband silently trailing behind her. 

As she left Richie relaxed. Martha caught his eye. “Sorry.” She mouthed. He shrugged. He was sick of this but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t just a fake boyfriend, not even a fake in law. 

“I’m going to go to bed.” He told Eddie. He didn’t feel like being around his family anymore.

“Hm? Okay, I’ll come too.” Eddie had been nearly asleep on him and hadn’t heard anything. Richie appreciated the small grace. Both dislodged themselves from the pile and made their way to their room. 

Martha caught his hand as they walked by. “The rest of us don’t feel like that. I hope you know that. We’re all thrilled you’re here.” 

He nodded, believing her. “Thank you. That means a lot.” He replied earnestly. Even if he and Eddie weren’t real he wanted Eddie to be accepted by his family. He loved them. 

She smiled and nodded, letting him go as she turned back to the movie.

Eddie was putting on his pajamas as Richie entered. “What was that?” 

“Your grandma still sucks. But Martha is on our side.” 

“Well, Martha will live longer so that’s probably the person we want.” 

Richie snorted and turned to change. 

“Thank you, again.” Eddie told him as he crawled into bed. 

“For you Eds? Anything.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thought you liked how loud I was.” Richie said, whispering in Eddie’s ear.
> 
> Eddie turned to him and deadpanned, “Yes, all those sexy squawks and shrieks really get me going.”

Richie woke up again as the small spoon, Eddie pressed against his back. Except this time something additional was pressed against him. Eddie was sporting some intense morning wood and it was rubbing his back. Richie flipped over and Eddie slowly woke up, lazily rubbing his eyes.

“Looks like you’ve got some lumber to chop.” Richie said. 

“What?” Eddie asked, not quite awake yet. Richie glanced down and Eddie’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. He quickly jumped up and Richie enjoyed the various shades of magenta that he turned.

“I can help you with that you know, I am your boyfriend.” Richie offered, mostly joking. 

“I can handle it myself!” Eddie told him. Richie burst out laughing and Eddie turned an even darker shade of red. “Shut the fuck up. That’s not what I meant!”

“I know you can handle it, you’ve been single long enough.” Richie stood and grabbed some clothes. 

“You’re one to talk.” He grumbled, also pulling on clothes. “It’s not like you’re Casanova.” 

Richie finished getting dressed and threw an arm over him. “I’ve been saving myself for this sweet boy who asked me to be his pretend boyfriend.” 

Eddie flushed again and started to respond but Richie just kissed his cheek. “Kidding, kidding.” He moved back, worried about how close he came to admitting the truth. Eddie seemed too embarrassed to notice Richie’s discomfort. 

Over breakfast Donna and Jack mentioned they were going into town for supplies and asked if anyone wanted to come. Both quickly offered to help, Richie needed some time away from Eddie’s family and he was pretty sure Eddie felt the same. His grandma had decided to deal with her problems with them by leaving the room whenever they entered. Richie didn’t really mind. He spent the morning walking into rooms she was in and watching her lips pucker as she stood and left. 

An few hours later they left the cabin. They had decided to grab lunch in town and then go grocery shopping. It seemed like Donna and Jack also wanted some time away. 

“You know grandma is just a bitch, right?” Jack said, sliding into a booth. “No one else feels like that.” 

Eddie nodded. “I know, it’s fine.” 

Richie felt like it wasn’t fine. Besides Martha no one in Eddie’s family had said anything during his grandma’s constant glares and huffs. Everyone seemed to make a point to tell them they supported Eddie and Richie but no one was willing to take their side in front of her. It infuriated him but he didn’t say anything, just nodded along with Eddie. If Eddie didn’t want to bring it up he wouldn’t either. They were leaving in two days, Richie could keep his mouth shut for once. 

When they arrived at the store Donne turned to them. “Will you two take half the list? We’ll meet up front in, like, 30 or 40 mins?” Donna asked. “That should be enough time.” Eddie nodded, accepting the paper. 

They grabbed a cart and waved goodbye to the others. “Want a ride?” Richie asked, bumping Eddie’s back with the cart.

Eddie eyed him, considering the offer. Richie used to push Eddie in high school, careening through the aisles and (usually) avoiding collisions. Occasionally they had been able to convince Stan and Mike to race them. Eddie and Richie usually won, largely because of Richie’s complete disregard for other people and the store. They had taken down several paper towel displays before getting banned from the store. 

“Sure.” Eddie said. Richie held the cart steady as he crawled in. 

“Onward noble steed!” Eddie said, pointing forward as he sat crossed legged in the cart. 

“Hey, I’m not a steed, I’m at least the carriage driver here.” Richie said as he started to push.

“If I give you a sugar cube will you be happier?” Eddie asked, turning around and smirking.

“Well, yes. But everyone likes sugar cubes. That’s not a fair comparison.” Eddie laughed.

They made their way around the big box store, Eddie directing Richie and Richie occasionally picking up speed and riding on the back. The store was mostly empty and they flew down the aisles, both laughing. 

“This is what you miss not coming grocery shopping with me for the apartment.” Richie told him after they narrowly avoided knocking over an array of apples. Richie normally did the grocery shopping alone, it was their deal. Eddie cooked and Richie shopped. It worked out well except for the weeks where Richie ignore the list and came home with chips, oreos and a bag of carrots. Those weeks Eddie would huff and drag him back to the store, making him buy the right items. 

“If we did this in our normal store we would get banned.” Eddie told him over his shoulder. “And we’d have to shop at that overpriced co-op you hate.”

Richie pulled a face. “You’re right. Nevermind. Every piece of lettuce costs like 4 dollars.” 

They wound their way to the frozen food aisle, grabbing veggies for dinner. Richie carelessy threw a bag on Eddie’s bare leg, making him jump. 

“Sorry!” Richie leaned the cart as Eddie spun to face him, still sitting crossed legged. Richie started to rub his knee to warm it up. Eddie moved his leg, letting Richie’s larger hand cover it. “Are you cold?” He asked, noticing that Eddie had his arms wrapped around himself. 

“A little.” He admitted. “This isn’t the best outfit for the freezer section.” Eddie was in a tank top and short. 

“I can warm you up baby.” Richie said, winking and expecting a scoff in return. 

Instead Eddie nodded, “Alright.”

Richie was surprised and wasn’t actually sure what to do. He leaned over the cart edge, rubbing his hands over Eddie’s bare legs, careful not to move them up too high. His face was close to Eddie’s and Eddie’s eyes were fixed on him. 

“What?” Richie asked, worried he had a free sample smear on his face.

Eddie closed the gap, kissing him. Eddie sat up on his knees, moving closer to Richie and bringing his hands around Richie’s neck. Richie happily leaned into the kiss, sighing slightly as Eddie moved back, his hands still on Richie. 

“What was that for? No one is watching.” Richie asked, their faces still close. 

“You never know.” Eddie replied, pulling him back and kissing him again. This time he pressed his tongue past Richie’s lips, exploring his mouth. Richie mirrored the action, his hands gripping the cart to keep them from doing anything inappropriate. Unlike the intense kiss they shared yesterday this one was slower, more about investigating the kiss than proving a point. Eddie’s hands were cold on his neck, firmly pressed into his skin to keep him close. 

“Making out in the frozen food aisle, classy.” Richie heard Jack’s voice and jumped back, pushing off the cart which caused it to collide with one of the walls. Eddie yelped as it hit the wall.

“Shit! Sorry!” Richie exclaimed, walking over to him. “ Are you okay?”

“Besides my ego? Yes.” Eddie said. He turned to his cousins. “Sneaking up on people is rude.”

“We could have had a whole mariachi band with us and you two wouldn’t have known.” Jack countered, making Donna laugh. 

The anger in Eddie’s scowl was lessened by his blush. Richie knew he was red too. He was starting to wonder if Eddie had a thing for making out in public. 

“Help me out?” He asked Richie. “I think I’ve had enough awkward moments for today.” 

Richie nodded, again holding the cart and offering his hand as Eddie jumped out. 

“Are you two ready? Or there’s some really seductive carrots a few aisles over, if you need more time.” Jack asked after Eddie brushed himself off.

“Ha ha. Just because you don’t get any action.” Eddie said, looking at the list. Richie saw that he was still a little red but was trying to play it off. “We’re ready.” They walked up to the checkout, Jack pointing out all the sexy foods as they walked past. Eddie ignored him and glared at Richie when he laughed. 

“Mind if I wait outside?” Richie asked as the cousins tried to sort out how much money everyone had given them. Eddie gave him a quick nod and Richie made his escape. 

Outside, he was relieved to see he had cell service. And had a lot of missed texts from the other losers. Deciding to read them later, he called Bev. 

“Richie! Are you back from being a mountain man?” She asked, her voice bright.

“There’s no mountains in Wisconsin.” He said, smiling at her voice.

“Forest man. Whatever.” She laughed. “How’s it going?” 

He thought about how to answer that. How was it going? In some ways, fantastic. He didn’t want the week to end. But in other ways, fucking confusing. 

“Richie?” Bev asked. “You’re being awfully quiet. That’s never a good sign coming from Trashmouth.” 

“I’m in way over my head Bev.” He finally said. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell me everything.”

He quickly gave her the highlights, walking around the parking lot and watching for Eddie. 

“Damn boy.” She said as he finished. “You don’t half ass things, do you?”

“Not helping.” He groaned. “Give me the abridged version here Red, Eddie is going to come out any second.”

“Oh, I’ve only got two words- TELL HIM.” She yelled in Richie’s ear. “You can’t really think this is still all fake!” She said, clearly exasperated with him. “I know you’re not that oblivious. What do you think is going to happen when you come back?" 

“Why hasn’t he said anything then?” He countered. 

“Why haven’t you?” She shot back. 

He started to respond when he saw Eddie come out of the store, scanning for him. “Gotta go Bev, your advice was useless but I still love you.”

“For fuck’s sake Richie just...” Richie ended the call before she could finish. 

“Spaghetti Man!” Richie yelled out, running to Eddie and scooping him up. “Missed you so much darlin’.” 

Eddie laughed as Richie spun him. “It was like, 5 minutes.”

Richie put him down. “Five minutes without you is five minutes too many.” He kissed Eddie’s cheeks before moving back, noticing his small smile. 

“Get a room!” Donna called as she pushed a cart outside.

“We have one!” Eddie told her.  

“Yea, we’ve all talked about that. We’re all surprised that we haven’t heard any...noises from there.” Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows at them. 

Eddie made a small coughing noise, turning very bright red. “Well,” Richie said, throwing an arm around him to save him from responding. “We didn’t want to make anyone jealous. So we’ve been keeping things quiet. It’s very sexy. Being quiet.” Richie said, winking at Eddie. 

“I barely know you and I have a very hard time imagining you doing anything quietly.” Donna said, opening the trunk and starting to unload bags.

Eddie snorted. “She has you figured out.” He told Richie.

“Thought you liked how loud I was.” Richie said, whispering in Eddie’s ear.

Eddie turned to him and deadpanned, “Yes, all those sexy squawks and shrieks really get me going.” 

Richie laughed, “Eds gets off a good one.” They turned, helping Donna and Jack load the bags. Richie stayed close to Eddie, holding his hand on the car ride home. He decided that Bev’s advice was ridiculous, if well meaning, and that he was just going to enjoy the next two days, consequences be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Bev is all of us


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’d you wish for?” Eddie asked after.  
> Richie knew what he wanted to say.  
> You.  
> I’ve been wishing for you for years, I was just too stupid to realize it.

The break from Eddie’s family wasn’t nearly long enough for either of them. His grandma was still ignoring them and her husband had been mumbling under his breath. Everyone else shot them sympathetic glances but didn’t say anything. Richie was done with it and he was sure Eddie was too.  

“How about a hike?” Eddie asked after they were interrupted from reading for the third time by old man mutters about ‘Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve’. 

“Sounds fan-fucking-tastic.” Richie pulled on his sneakers, knowing that an Eddie hike was more a walk in nature and not an actual hike. They lathered on sunscreen and set out on a semi-maintained trail. 

“It is gorgeous out here.” Eddie said as they walked past some wildflowers. They were finally alone and Richie was surprisingly nervous. It was stupid, Eddie was his best friend. That hadn’t changed. Except now Richie couldn’t look at him without his eyes pausing on Eddie’s lips. Or checking to see if he smiled at Richie’s latest joke. It was ridiculous. Richie knew he needed to get over it, they’d be home soon, back in their apartment. He couldn’t keep acting like this was the norm for them. 

Richie bobbed his head in agreement and paused, picking a yellow flower and tucking it behind Eddie’s ear. “Pretty thing for my pretty thang.” Knowing he was being stupid and actually stopping the behavior were two very different things. 

Eddie giggled and rolled his eyes. “You’re too much.” He said, adjusting the flower and smiling up at him. “How do I look?”

“Amazing.” Richie said, his voice lower than he intended. Eddie did look great, he was framed against the flowers and tan from being outside all week. “Let me take a picture.” The losers had requested photos of the week and neither had taken any. Unless you counted Richie snapping photos of hot dogs that he pretended were his dick. And he was pretty sure his friends didn’t. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Really? No. I’m all dusty.”

“You’re not dusty. You just have an aura. Now shut up and smile.” 

Eddie glared at him and Richie snapped a picture. “Perfect, that’s the face everyone knows and loves.”

He stuck his tongue out and Richie snapped another. “Stop!” Eddie protested, putting his hands up as Richie took another picture. “Or, at least be in them with me.” 

“Thought you’d never ask!” Richie said, moving next to Eddie and throwing an arm around him. His abrupt action made both of them fall off into the tall grass.

“Ugh, Richie, we’re going to get woodticks,” Eddie said, trying to wiggle out from under his arm.

“No, look how pretty we are. Surrounded by flowers in the grass? Take some pictures with me.” Richie pushed out his bottom lip. “Please?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and moved back next to Richie. “Fine. But you’re checking me for ticks later.”

“Sexy.” He winked at Eddie. “I promise to be very thorough.” 

“You’re the only person who thinks that.” Eddie said, snuggling closer to Richie as he continued snapping photos. 

“Their loss, checking every nook and cranny of a naked Eddie sounds like Heaven.” Richie’s comment was rewarded with a light slap on his arm, though Richie also saw the color rise in Eddie’s face. He smiled and took another picture of the blushing Eddie. 

After a dozen more pictures they sat up, Eddie requesting to get more flowers in the background. He kept critiquing Richie on his photos, saying that one of them was cut off in nearly all of them. “Richie, look you cut off my left side here.” Eddie said, flipping through the recent photos.

“Your right side is your good one anyway.” Richie replied as he passed his phone to Eddie. “Plus, it’s not as easy as I make it look. You try.” 

Eddie was better at framing but Richie’s long arms were a definite advantage to getting both of them in. Eddie ended up handing the phone back with a small huff. 

Richie pressed a wet kiss to Eddie’s cheek, taking another picture. At this rate he was going to fill up his camera roll with photos of them, not that he would regret it. 

“What was that for?” Eddie asked, looking at him.

“In case your family sees them. Gotta sell it, right?” Richie responded innocently. 

Eddie nodded slowly. “You’re right.” He turned Richie face to his and kissed him slowly. Richie leaned into the kiss, forgetting all about the pictures. 

Eddie pulled back much too soon, his cheeks red and eyes dark. “Did you get the picture?” 

“Um, no.” Richie swallowed. “We probably need to do that again.” 

Eddie laughed, “I’m sure the other one is good enough.” Eddie stretched. “We should keep walking anyway.” 

Richie nodded reluctantly, trying to think of something to say to convince Eddie they needed more pictures. As he did he saw something move in the grass. “Snake!” He said, leaping up and pulling Eddie with him. He jumped back to the trail and hid behind Eddie. He hated snakes. Things without legs shouldn’t be able to move that fast. 

Eddie looked where Richie pointed and laughed, turning back to look at Richie. “Richie, that’s a twig.”

Richie looked again. It was definitely a small branch and not a live snake. “Twigs shouldn’t be allowed to look like snakes.” He told Eddie stubbornly.

Eddie laughed. “You’re right, let’s write our congressman.” He said, brushing himself off.

“Glad you see how rational all of this is.” Richie said, glaring at the twig. 

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie then reached up. “You’ve got grass in your hair.” He said, gently pulling the blades out. 

“Thanks.” Richie said quietly. Eddie’s hand reached around to his head and he was close again, his eyes focused on Richie’s hair as he plucked pieces out. “We should, uh, keep going.” Richie finally said. At some point Richie was going to break and not be able to stop himself from jumping Eddie. He wasn’t ready to test where that limit was. 

Eddie withdrew, looking a little confused but nodded. “Sure.” 

As they walked Richie finally got the confidence to ask about the second, smaller elephant of the week. “Should we do something? About your grandma?” 

Eddie sighed. “Fuck. I don’t know. Like what? Have sex in front of her?”

Richie coughed, choking a little in his surprise. “What?”

Eddie turned to him. “I’m joking. Relax.” They started walking again. “I don’t know. I don’t think yelling at her will help.”

“But it would be satisfying to watch her reaction as you scream ‘I take it in the ass grandma!’” Richie said, shaking his fist at the imaginary grandma. 

Eddie laughed. “What makes you assume I’m a bottom?” 

“Um, not. Nothing.” He stammered out, making Eddie laugh again. He knew he was bright red. 

“Oh god Richie, your face. It’s priceless.” He kept walking, mocking Richie’s stammer in a lighthearted way. 

Richie eventually regained his senses and followed. “So you’re not?” He asked. Now he needed to know.

“Not what?” 

“Canadian.” He deadpanned, Eddie just raised an eyebrow and Richie knew he was going to make him ask. “A bottom!”

Eddie looked at him, smirking. “I can go either way. Just depends on the situation.” He winked at Richie.

Who wanted to groan at how damn sexy that was. He’d been trying not to imagine that exact scenario but now that Eddie had given him that detail he wasn’t sure he could stop. It felt like Eddie was doing everything in his power to break Richie, even though he knew that was ridiculous. Eddie was being the same as always, it was just Richie who was reacting differently to it. 

He followed Eddie to the water where they paused, sitting and taking their shoes off to dip their feet in. “Eds?” He asked, looking into the water.

“Hm?”

“Why are you single?” Richie had wondered, even before this week, why Eddie rarely went on dates or tried to pick up guys. He’d never asked because it hadn’t been his business. And, looking back with his current knowledge, he had always been relieved when Eddie told him a date didn’t work out. He had thought it was because then they could keep being single together, keep spending Fridays together. He wanted to laugh at how naive past him was. 

“Why are you?” Eddie countered defensively then, seeing Richie’s startled reaction, sighed. “Sorry. That wasn’t necessary. It’s been a week. I guess.” He paused, kicking his feet and watching the water ripple. “I don’t know.” He answered finally, still watching the water. “I want to be with someone who knows me, who understands who I am. I’m sick of going on dates and having to explain my neuroses and all the shit about my mom.” He kicked his feet again. “I just want to skip all the weird first dates and do this.” He indicated the water and them. “You know?”

Richie definitely knew. Luckily, Eddie didn’t ask why Richie was single. Richie didn’t know that he could have stopped himself from blurting out that it was because he was in love with his best friend. 

Eddie picked a dandelion and held it up to Richie’s mouth, smiling. “Make a wish.”

Richie wasn’t sure he could wish for more than this, sitting with Eddie, the sun above them and no one else around. But he puckered his lips and blew the seeds off, some of them hitting Eddie and making him squeeze his eyes shut. 

“What’d you wish for?” Eddie asked after. 

Richie knew what he wanted to say.

You. 

I’ve been wishing for you for years, I was just too stupid to realize it. 

But he didn’t. Instead he gave Eddie a lopsided grin, “For a situation to arise where we can test out your switch hitting skills. Preferably in front of your grandma.”

Eddie laughed. “I know you’re a trashmouth but somehow that seems bold, even for you.” 

“Anything to get her off your back. And me onto mine.” He said with a wink. He watched as Eddie laughed again. They stayed there, talking about whatever came to their minds until the sun set and the mosquitoes came out.  When they finally walked back they avoided Eddie’s family, slipping quietly into their room. Eddie forgot to make Richie check him for ticks, which he was grateful for, the last thing he needed was Eddie in his boxers while Richie examined him. 

\---------

“So tell me again, what is all this?” Richie asked, looking out over the lawn where various items were set up.

“The end of the week competition. I don’t know why this is so hard for you.” Eddie replied, pointing to each area and explaining it again. “Three legged race, egg race, and obstacle course.” 

“And I win what?” Richie asked.

“Admiration of your peers.” Jack answered, walking over to them. 

“And bragging rights.” Eddie added.

“It’s tradition.” Rose said, also walking up. “But you don’t have to play. Not everyone can rise to the challenge.” 

“Oh, I’m playing.” Richie said. “And I always play to win.” He said, pointing at the cousins, who laughed. 

Richie did play to win but he also wasn’t very good. During the egg race he tried running and his egg immediately fell out of his spoon, cracking on the ground. “Shit!” He said, looking down at his broken egg. 

Eddie, who was doing much better with his slow, steady pace paused to glare at him.  “Children!” He chided before continuing. 

Richie shrugged and turned to get another egg. He had to start over, going slower this time. He managed not to break his egg but ended up in dead last. Going slowly and carefully wasn’t in Richie’s nature. Eddie got second, losing to Donna. 

Richie didn’t do much better at the obstacle course. He had to hula hoop for a set period of time, which took him several tries, then army crawl under several obstacles before running and finding a specific colored ball in a pit of them. He was panting by the end, promising himself to go to the gym more often. The army crawl had nearly killed him, he had ended up in a muddy lane and was covered in drying mud.

Here at least Eddie didn’t do much better than him. He had killed it in the hula hoop portion but everything else was hard for him. They had ended up in the last group to finish, Sarajane handily winning. As she took a victor lap Eddie told him that she did Iron Man’s in her spare time. Richie made a face, “Not worth it.”

Eddie nodded. “Not at all.” They slumped to the ground, both grimy and tired. 

“We’re partners for the three legged race, right?” He asked Eddie as they watched the kids compete in the egg race. They were doing much better than Richie had. All of them moved very cautiously, intensely focused. 

“Of course.” Eddie said, putting his head on Richie’s shoulder. “Though you have about 6 inches of leg on me so I’m not sure how well it’ll work.”

“I’ll just sorta drag you along, it’ll be great.” 

“Wonderful.” 

Richie put his head on Eddie’s, watching everyone. He cheered loudly as Vicki won the race,  her excited jump making her egg fall and crack. Next was the race, Richie stood, pulling Eddie with him and planting a kiss on his cheek. It alarmed him how quickly he had gotten used to that. 

“Let’s go win this.” Eddie said, taking Richie’s hand and pulling him along.

They accepted a potato sack from Sarajane and lined up. “Hey, it's our rematch!” Jack said, pointing from them to him and Rose.

Rose leaned over Jack, “And there will be no ties this time.” 

“Eat our three legged dust.” Eddie replied, an intense look in his eye. 

“Big words, big words.” Jack taunted. 

“On your mark... get set… GO!” Sarajane screamed. Richie and Eddie surged forward, both tightly gripping each other’s hips with one hand and the sack with the other. 

“Left, Right, Left, Right!” They chanted, racing ahead of the others. They had spent some time discussing technique, neither wanting to come in last again. Richie was grateful that Eddie was competitive too, he took the race as seriously as Richie did. They easily won, crossing the finish line first and collapsing onto each other, laughing.

“We won!” Richie told Eddie, who had fallen on top of him. “That plan actually worked!” 

“We’re a good team.” Eddie said as he leaned in, kissing Richie briefly. 

“We really are.” Richie agreed, smiling up at Eddie. 

“God you two, you’re going home tomorrow. Save it for the bedroom.” Jack loomed over them. 

“Absolutely not.” Richie said, kissing Eddie again and thinking briefly about how that wasn’t an option. 

They stood, taking the sack off, and turned to him. “Looks like we’re the winners.” Eddie said smugly, his hands on his hips.

“Gotta admit, you smoked us.” Rose said, extending her hand. They exchanged handshake hugs, all laughing and joking. Jack insisted on a rematch next time, saying he had five years to perfect his technique. 

Richie was sad that this was his last day with Eddie’s cousins. While he wouldn’t miss everyone, he would miss them, and the kids. He liked all of them, and appreciated how welcoming they had been. He knew it was unlikely that he’d see them again, Eddie would probably have a real boyfriend for the next reunion. 

They settled in on the grass again to watch the kids race, Eddie’s hand over Richie’s, shoulders touching. Richie started laughing as some of the kids tripped. “Oh, we should have entered the kid’s race. We would have really kicked ass.” Richie said.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You would have been competing against kids.”

“Yea, and we would have smoked them!” He said emphatically. 

Eddie laughed.  “I can’t believe this week is almost over. We did it.” Eddie said happily. “Thank you, again.”

“Don’t worry Eds, I added a course to that meal every time your grandma glared at us.”

Eddie chuckled again. “God, I owe you like fifty courses then.” He leaned against Richie, watching the race. “Hey Richie?” He asked after a minute. 

“Hm?” Richie turned to him, seeing that Eddie was watching him carefully. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” He said hesitantly. “About this week.” 

Richie’s heart raced. Richie knew the look on Eddie’s face. It was his confession face. He had it before coming out to his mom. He had it when he had broken up with his last boyfriend. It meant Eddie had something big on his mind that he wanted to talk about. 

“What is it Eds?” He asked softly. He wiped his palms on the ground, trying to get the sweat off. 

“When we go back, I was thinking…” 

Eddie was interrupted by Amy catapulting herself onto Eddie and Richie’s lap. “Whatcha talking about?” She asked, peering up at them. 

Eddie gave her a stern look. “Amy we were talking, come back in a few minutes.”

She shook her head. “Can’t. We’re doing family pictures and I’m supposed to come get you lovebirds.” 

“Lovebirds huh?” Richie asked, tickling her. “Where’d you hear that?” 

“Mom and dad.” She said, giggling and squirming. 

“What if I offer you ice cream to com back later?” Richie tried. 

She gave him a no-way look. “Everyone is getting ice cream, it’s a last day tradition.” She stood, grabbing their hands. “Come onnnn.” She said, pulling on them. 

“Well talk later?” Richie asked as they let Amy lead them. Eddie nodded. Richie couldn’t hide his disappointment but knew resisting was futile. He desperately wanted to know what Eddie was going to say but he had also been around Amy for a week, he knew the more they protested the clinger she would get. 

They arrived for photos, Richie intended to hang back and watch but Eddie noticed and, grabbing Richie’s hand, said, “You’re in them too, come on.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked incredulously. 

Eddie nodded, “Of course, you’re basically an in-law.” 

Richie ignored how the words made him felt and followed Eddie, scooping Amy as they walked and holding her upside down in the first set of photos. He could feel how wide his grin was as everyone yelled ‘cheese’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Richie my irrational fear of snakes. I know it’s not their fault but seriously, they creep me out. 
> 
> This was originally 2 chaps (which is probably obvious) but I didn't want to make y'all wait longer for the next chap. :D I'm excited about it (you should be toooooo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eds, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He moved his hands under Eddie’s shirt, pulling it off.
> 
> “No,” Eddie said, his fingers playing with the waist on Richie’s boxers. “I’m about to fuck gorgeous.”

The day ended with everyone around a campfire, relieving the week and boasting about their wins. Richie was laughing along with the others and Eddie seemed to be having a great time, sharing quips with his cousins and giving the kids (mostly successful) piggyback rides. 

“I’ll be right back.” Richie said, standing and quickly kissing Eddie’s cheek. He had been more touchy feely, knowing it was the last time he could justify it. 

Eddie smiled up at him “Hurry back babe. We’ve got s'mores to make.” Richie nodded, stepping around people on his way to the bathroom. 

Richie came back outside and could tell that the mood had shifted. Everyone was quiet and seemed to be angry or uncomfortable. He scanned the crowd and couldn’t find Eddie.

Jack came up and,  pulling him aside, whispered, “Hey so, Grandma started yelling at Eddie once you left. She told him he wasn’t invited, if this was his choice. And Eddie screamed that it wasn’t a choice. And she told him she was the matriarch of the family and what she wanted was the rule. It got a ugly. Eddie held his own though. Told her he didn’t want to come back if she couldn’t accept him.” He said it all quietly and Richie could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He noticed that his grandma wasn’t there either. 

He was stunned, he thought something like this would happened but thought he’d be there when it did, able support Eddie. He had left and Eddie had been alone. 

Except he hadn’t been, or shouldn’t have been. 

“What about all of you? Didn’t you say anything?” He asked, anger creeping into his voice. These people were Eddie’s family and they just stood there while she yelled awful things at him. 

Jack looked crestfallen. “Richie, you’ve got to understand…” 

“No.” His eyes flashed. He knew everyone else was listening. Good, he wanted them to hear this. “You can’t act like you accept Eddie and that you love him but then let her say those things. Think about how abandoned he felt.” His voice was tight with anger. He was done being a spectacle for them. 

“We tried!” Jack insisted, “But she just kept yelling.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Richie moved away. “I have to go find my boyfriend. Because it sounds like none of you tried.”

“Richie...” Jack started sadly. 

“No.” Richie snarled, turning to him. “You don’t get to be on both sides here. We’ve been dealing with this all week and everyone just finds it amusing. None of you even stood up to her for us.” He paused and Jack didn’t respond. “That’s what I thought.”

He turned and left, not looking at Eddie’s family. He didn’t want to look at them right now. He was too upset. He really only cared about finding Eddie. 

He went down to the water first, looking for Eddie near the lawn chairs or on the beach. He wasn’t there.

He walked along the trail where they had had the water balloon fight. No Eddie.

Finally, Richie thought to follow the trail they had hiked yesterday. He found Eddie near where they had sat in the water, lying down and staring up at the sky.

“Hey Eds,” He said quietly, sitting next to him.

“Hey ‘Chee.” Eddie turned to look at him. Richie could see he had been crying. They had dried and Richie felt even worse that he wasn’t there. He didn’t know how to start, how to best help. So he sat, rubbing circles in Eddie’s shoulder for a minute. 

Richie noticed a bottle next to him. “Looks like you found a friend.”

Eddie nodded. “I stole Mickey’s tequila. Want some?” 

“Sure.” Eddie passed him the bottle and Richie took a long drink, the liquor burning his throat. 

Eddie sat up, looking out at the water. Richie handed him the bottle back and Eddie drank deeply, Richie watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Richie asked, moving next to Eddie, their shoulders touching.

Eddie shrugged. “She’s a bitch. Guess I won’t be back.” His voice was so harsh that Richie flinched. 

“Eds, don’t say that. Everyone else wants you back.”

Eddie finally looked at him. “Oh you mean everyone else who sat there and didn’t say anything as she railed about our ‘lifestyle’? Yea, great. They’re my favorite.” He took another pull.

“Aw, Eds.” Richie said, trying to make his voice softer. “They love you. They just didn’t know what to say. They’re straight idiots.” He took the bottle back, drinking some mostly to prevent Eddie from downing all of it. He placed the bottle between them. 

Eddie chuckled. “I guess. I just, it sucked Richie. It hurt to hear. It was like coming out to my mom again.” He sighed.  “Thought I was done with judgmental women in my life.” 

Richie put an arm around him, Eddie falling into him. “Sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Eddie took another drink. “It’s not your fight.” He said plainly.

“Of course it is, we’re dating.” He tried to joke, to lighten the mood. 

Eddie looked up at him. “Only until tomorrow. Then you’re off the hook.” 

Richie didn’t want to admit how much it hurt to hear. He took another drink, noticing that Eddie’s eyes were still on him. “I guess. Still wish I had been there.”

“Me too.” Eddie’s voice was small and Richie took a minute, trying to think of what to say. 

He finally settled on the simple truth. “She’s wrong you know, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re amazing. She’s lucky to share DNA with you.” 

Eddie gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” 

They fell into relative silence, passing the bottle back and forth.

“Eds?” Richie asked after a while. They had laid down in the grass, Eddie in the crook of Richie’s arm and Richie running his fingers up and down Eddie’s arm. T

“Hm?” 

“Was I a good pretend boyfriend?”

Eddie propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Richie. “The  _ best _ .” He said firmly, his other hand running through Richie’s hair. 

Richie closed his eyes, feeling pleasantly drunk and enjoying Eddie’s touch. His eyes flew open as he felt Eddie’s lips on his. Eddie’s eyes were squeezed shut as he kissed Richie. 

Eddie crawled on Richie, moving both hands to Richie’s hair. Richie closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Eddie deepen the kiss. The kiss was desperate and hungry, and Richie was trying to pour all his emotions into it. He had no idea if Eddie was trying to do the same but damned if it didn’t feel that way, especially as Eddie’s hands gripped his hair, preventing him from moving away. 

Eddie rolled his hips, both groaning at the connection. He broke the kiss, moving to Richie’s neck and leaving kisses along his neckline and Adam’s apple. 

“Eds,” Richie said, his breath ragged. “What are you doing?”  
Eddie looked at him. With a wink he responded, “Practicing.” He pulsed into Richie again and Richie’s hips rose automatically to meet Eddie’s, wanting to feel more of him. His hands moved to Eddie’s ass, pulling him closer and squeezing it, making Eddie let out a small whine. 

“Oh fuck, Eds, make that noise again.” Richie squeezed and Eddie compiled, his breath hitting Richie’s neck. 

Richie slipped his hands under Eddie’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He fanned his fingers out on Eddie’s back, his skin heated against Richie’s chilled hands. He ran his fingers along Eddie’s spine, feeling of the bumps under his hand and feeling Eddie shiver into him. He could have died happy then, Eddie on top of him, making light noises and leaving sloppy kisses on him. He tried not to question the ‘why’s’ of the moment- why now, why him- especially as Eddie nipped at his pulse point. 

Richie was hard now, he could feel Eddie’s erection against him and it took all his self control not to grind mercilessly into him. Richie wouldn’t let himself come in his pants, he tried to think of something less sexy to calm himself down. Something like Stan’s bird calls. Or Eddie’s grandma. It helped, a little. 

“Richie,” Eddie’s mouth was next to his ear, his nose bumping it. “Too many clothes.” Eddie’s hands went down to Richie’s shirt hem, playing with it. He took Richie’s earlobe between his teeth, gently sucking on it. 

“Fuck. Okay.” He couldn’t do much besides agree. Eddie made a contented sigh then sat up. Richie looked at him. He was framed by the night sky, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flush. He looked gorgeous. Especially as his hands slipped under Richie’s shirt, palms pressed against his stomach. 

Eddie slipped a little and Richie looked at the nearly empty bottle of tequila and realized that Eddie may be compromised. 

“Eds, maybe we should stop.” He said, about to explain why but Eddie leaned back down and kissed him again, effectively ending any argument he had as their lips pressed together and Eddie moved against him.  Richie already loved having the weight of Eddie on him, he fit perfectly over Eddie. 

Eddie pulled back slightly, his body still covering Richie’s. “I don’t want to stop.” He put his hands back under Richie’s shirt, fingers spreading against his ribs and moving up to his nipples, twisting them carefully. “Do you?” 

“Fuck!” Richie jerked from the touch and Eddie giggled. “No, no I don’t. But maybe we could go inside? Less mosquitoes.” And the walk would let both of them sober up at little. Richie wanted this, more than anything, but he wanted Eddie to remember it. And not regret it. 

“Mmm,” Eddie hummed against him, kissing him again. “Okay.” He got up off Richie and he felt like he could finally breathe. The walked back took a while, both continually pausing to pull the other in for a long kiss or grabbing the other.  By the time they got to the house Richie only wanted him more, Eddie’s hands seemed to be all over him, touching parts of him he didn’t know were sensitive. More than once he let out an embarrassingly loud whine as Eddie grabbed him, Eddie looked pleased with himself, pulling down Richie’s head to kiss him again and again. 

They finally made it back to their room and he could see that Eddie was determined to continue. He sauntered over, pulling off Richie’s shirt in one fluid motion and running his hands over his stomach and chest. Richie keened into him, unable to resist Eddie’s smaller, sure fingers. 

Eddie pulled him in for another kiss, a messier one. Their teeth hit but they quickly adjusted, lips slotting together as Eddie’s hands moved down, undoing Richie’s shorts. Richie shuddered as Eddie pushed them down, his hands grazing Richie’s thighs. 

“Not fair.” Richie said, pulling back just enough to undo Eddie’s overalls. He let them fall, leaving Eddie in a shirt and his prominently tented boxers. “Oh fuck,” He groaned, unable to believe he got to touch the sexy man in front of him. “Eds, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He moved his hands under Eddie’s shirt, pulling it off.

“No,” Eddie said, his fingers playing with the waist on Richie’s boxers. “I’m about to fuck gorgeous.” His hand slipped under the hem, his fingers barely grazed Richie’s erection but it was enough to make him jerk into Eddie, their clothed erections rubbing together. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Richie said, pulling Eddie into another deep kiss. Eddie’s hand wrapped around Richie and he groaned into Eddie’s mouth, accidentally biting Eddie’s lip. 

“Eds, fuck. I want you.” Richie’s hands ghosted over Eddie’s erection and all he could think was how much he wanted Eddie inside him, thrusting against him. 

“That can be arranged.” Eddie told him, taking off Richie’s boxers then his own. Richie finally got to see all of Eddie, his lean body and hard, leaking erection. Richie stared hungrily, wanting to memorize all of him. 

He noticed Eddie smirking at him, eyebrow raised. “Really?” 

“Hell yes really.” Richie reached out for Eddie, his hands skimming along Eddie’s ribs as Eddie canted into him, his eyes closed to Richie’s touch. He kissed Eddie again, softer this time, not believing that this was happening. 

“Lube?” Richie asked, his lips against Eddie’s. 

Eddie grinned and pushed him softly onto the bed, crawling on him. “I heard somewhere that you can use aloe.”

“Fucking brilliant.” Eddie moved off him and grabbed the lube, along with a condom from his wallet, before moving back onto Richie. He coated a finger and, with a nod from Richie, slowly inserted it in him. Richie groaned, adjusting to the feeling. 

Once he did Eddie started moving and Richie immediately wanted more. He pulled Eddie in for another sloppy kiss and grabbed both their erections with his hand, stroking them. Eddie whimpered in his mouth before adding another finger, slowly opening him up. Richie was nearly panting from the stimulation, feeling Eddie against him and in him. He wanted more. 

Eddie broke the kiss. “That is amazing but we’re going to end before the main act if you keep it up.”

Richie glanced down, seeing that both of them were leaking pre-cum and nodded. “You’d better hurry then.  Not sure I can wait.” He said, letting his palm swirl on the head of Eddie’s erection, Eddie leaned into him, letting out a quick huff. 

“Patience.” Eddie said, adding a third finger. He crooked one and Richie gasped, briefly seeing stars. Eddie chuckled, kissing him again. “See?”

“Fuck patience.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie ass and pulling him down. “Just fuck me already.”

“Fine, fine.” Eddie kissed him again, pulling his fingers out. He put a pillow under Richie’s hips before rolling the condom on and, adding more aloe, pushed himself slowly into Richie, until he was fully in. 

Richie grasped Eddie’s shoulders, adjusting to the feeling of being full as Eddie kissed his neck. “Move, please,” He said after a minute. Eddie started thrusting in and out of Richie, making his toes curl.  

“Oh god, Eds.” Richie cried out, “FUck.”

Eddie covered his mouth with another kiss. “My whole family is here. You’ve got to be quiet.”

Richie buried his head in Eddie’s neck, whimpering into his skin. “Not exactly my speciality.” He moaned into Eddie as the thrusts got more intense. Eddie’s hand slipped onto Richie’s erection and began moving erratically, both were whimpering messes. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, Eddie over him, both slick with sweat as they moved against each other. 

Richie bit Eddie’s neck, trying not to cry out as he came, coating himself and Eddie. Eddie kept thrusting into him, over stimulating Richie in the best way possible. 

“Richie, fuck, I’m close.” Eddie panted into his ear. 

“Come baby,” Richie told him. He felt Eddie seize on top of him, his body going taut when his orgasm ripped through him. Richie kissed him furiously, feeling him relax after. 

Eddie looked down at Richie and kissed him again, pushing some hair from his eyes. “Fuck Eds.” Richie said when he moved back. 

Eddie grinned at him. “Fuck Richie, you mean.” He kissed Richie again before pulling out and discarding the condom. Richie pulled him back, kissing Eddie before the other boy left to go to clean himself up. When Richie came back from the same activity, at Eddie’s insistence, he was already asleep. Richie curled up next to him, knowing they’d talk tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't build this chap up too much. I liked it. I hope you did too.   
> Also, I adjusted the chap numbers since I finally finished the first draft of this beast.   
> Also also, reddieforakiss made fanart for this (ahhhh!!). You can see it [here](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/173907048497/reddieforakiss-fanart-for-my-favorite-fanfiction) if you're interested.   
> That's it. Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now go get your man!” Bev said. “I expect to be maid of honor you know.”
> 
> Stan scoffed. “You better back off, I didn’t deal with Richie since age 5 for you to steal my limelight.”

Richie woke up the next day and flipped over, expecting to see Eddie. But he wasn’t there. Rather than worrying, Richie stood and stretched, getting dressed then going to find him. 

As he left their room Rose grabbed him. “Hey sleepyhead, we’re running late, we need to go in like ten minutes.” 

Richie nodded, surprised no one had woken him earlier. “Have you seen Eddie?” 

She looked around, clearly preoccupied. “Uh, he was out loading the car. I’m not sure.” She turned and started telling the kids to ‘pull the damn lead out and get  _ moving’ _ .

Richie decided not to try and find him, since everyone seemed to be in a slight state of panic. Instead he went back into the room and packed their bags, throwing items haphazardly in. They could sort everything out back at the apartment. 

He barely had time to make toast and say goodbye to everyone before he was ushered to the car by David. “Sorry, I know the sucks but we got our flight times wrong.” He said apologetically, removing Amy from his leg. “Yours too, I guess, so we’ve got to run.” 

He nodded, a little relieved that he didn’t have to talk to anyone for too long. He wasn’t ashamed of his outburst but he also didn’t want to listen to a bunch of half assed apologies. Or for Eddie to have to see his grandma. She seemed determined to avoid them and Richie wasn’t going to complain. Everyone else offered him quick hugs and thanked him for coming. 

When he crawled in the car he finally saw Eddie, fast asleep in the back seat. 

“He woke up early to help us clean.” David explained as he started the car. Richie felt guilty, looking at the sleeping Eddie. Richie wished he had woken him up, he would have been happy to help out. But maybe he was trying to avoid the family cornering them, Richie could understand that. 

Eddie slept the whole drive, including for a long length where they got stuck in traffic. RIchie was grateful that David and Rose didn’t seem to want to talk to him. They asked him a few questions about if he enjoyed the week but mostly everyone was quiet. David swore up a storm as Richie watched the minutes tick by. They were finally close enough to civilization that he had cell service. He turned his phone on, seeing several missed calls from Bev and a snapchat from Stan that was just him slowly shaking his head, no text. 

He read through his numerous texts, most of which were Bev demanding to know what happened. He texted her a quick ‘something good ;)’ and promised to tell her more soon. He sent the others some of the pictures they had taken with stupid captions like ‘Eddie wuvs me’ with Eddie giving him the middle finger. He knew everyone would get a kick out of them. 

Richie watched as the world crawled by, growing more and more concerned they would miss their flight and be stranded in WI. He was trying to decide what they would do. Buy some cheese curds and hunker down in some shitty hotel for the night, probably. He decided that didn’t sound like the worst thing that could happen. He had heard that fresh curds squeaked and was looking forward to bugging Eddie with the noise when they finally pulled into the airport, a cool 50 minutes before their flight took off. 

Richie shook Eddie awake as they barreled down to the drop off zone. “Eds, wake up, we need to run.” He said, watching as Eddie rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Eddie nodded,  then looked panicked as he saw the time. 

“We’re not going to make it!” He said, looking from Richie to the clock. 

Richie squeezed his hand quickly, “We’ll make it, don’t worry.” Eddie gave him a quick nod, still looking nervously at the clock. 

“Just go!” David told them as he pulled up to the drop off. “We’ll drop the car off on our own.”

They grabbed their bags. “Thanks for everything!” Richie said, both quickly hugging them and the kids as they hopped out.

Rose called out as they ran into the airport, “It better not be five years until we see you again!” Richie grinned and flashed her a thumbs up. 

They made it through check in and security in record speed and tore through the airport, making it to their gate as the final boarding call sounded, both panting. Eddie and Richie didn’t have seats near each other and Richie knew he wouldn’t be able to convince anyone to move, people were glaring at him as they walked in, clearly irritated that they were late.

Richie fell into his seat, trying to catch his breath. He promised to himself that he would take up running when he got home. Peeling through kiosks should not be that exhausting. 

He stole a look back at Eddie, who looked apprehensive. He was biting his thumbnail, the other hand gripping the armrest. Richie wished he was sitting by him, that he could hold Eddie’s hand and tell him that it would be okay. But that was impossible. He just hoped that Eddie wouldn’t have time to get nervous, they had barely buckled up by the time the plane was taking off. 

He looked back at Eddie several times during the flight but his head was down, reading a book. Richie wanted to get up and talk to him but they kept hitting turbulence and the ‘fasten seatbelts’ sign remained on most of the flight. He was already earning glares from his seatmates by constantly turning around. In addition to more cardio, Richie promised himself to pay slightly more for his plane tickets and to not end up in a middle seat again. 

When they finally landed he waited in the lobby for Eddie to get off the plane. Richie had ended up in the front of the plane, Eddie in the very back. When he finally saw Eddie he noticed how exhausted the other man looked, his feet dragging as he walked.

Richie waited until Eddie padded over to him, then pulled him close, quickly kissing the top of his head. “Let’s get you home.” 

Eddie yawned loudly, letting Richie lead him to where their uber was waiting. Eddie leaned against him on the way home, not quite asleep but not awake. Richie ran his fingers over Eddie’s arm, enjoying the closeness. He wanted to talk about last night more than anything but not now, in front of their chatty uber driver. 

“I’m going to take a nap.” Eddie said, moving out from Richie’s arm as they walked into their apartment. Seabiscuit was meowing loudly at them, out of excitement or hunger Richie wasn’t sure. 

Richie couldn’t hide his disappointment. He had thought that Eddie would be as eager as him to talk. “Are you sure?” He asked, even though he could easily see how tired Eddie was. 

Eddie nodded and gave him a tired smile before wandering to his room. Richie slumped down on the couch, Seabiscuit jumping into his lap. “Well at least someone wants to cuddle.” He said, petting the cat. “And how was your week?” The cat purred loudly, rubbing against Richie’s hand. 

He was debating about eating lunch when his phone rang. He looked down, seeing Bev’s wide grin fill his screen. “Hey darlin’,” Richie said, answering the call.

“Richie Tozier, tell me everything!” She demanded. 

“Maybe not  _ everything _ .” He heard Stan in the background.

“Am I on speaker?” Richie asked, moving to their balcony and closing the door behind him.

“Yes. This way you don’t need to repeat the story.” Bev said. “Now, stop stalling. Stan and I have been making up scenarios all week and they’re getting ridiculous.”

“Bev decided that aliens took you both for breeding stock.” Stan called out.  

Richie chuckled, falling into one of their chairs. “Nothing as interesting as that. But I think we’re good?” He started with uncertainty.

“What the hell does that mean?” It sounded like Stan had finally sat down next to Bev.   With a lot of prompting from his friends he relayed the week, especially last night.

“No more details.” Stan insisted once Richie got to them being back in their room.

“Spoilsport.” Bev told Stan. “So what’s the problem? That’s pretty fucking awesome. Also, fucking  _ finally _ ! You two danced around each other for nearly a decade.” 

“Yea, we all made bets on it.” Stan paused. “Ben may have won, I think he guessed over five years. We all owe him a slushie.”

Richie would have been insulted if Bev and Stan hadn’t made it abundantly clear that everyone knew but them. “Might need to hold off on that slushie.” He said, interrupting the budding argument about whether Ben liked blue or red more. 

“You keep saying that. You slept together, I think you’re good.” Bev said. 

Richie made a frustrated noise at them. “But we haven’t talked! He’s been avoiding me, or that’s how it feels.” He whined, finally voicing his fear. 

Bev’s voice was softer as she said, “Maybe he really is tired? Sounds like it was a long day.” 

“Or maybe he wants you to bring it up.” Stan said. 

“Either way, this is progress.” She said sternly. “You two are perfect for each other, one of you just needs to admit it.” 

“Yea, no one else wants you two so you better figure it out.” Stan quipped.

Richie laughed. He felt better, hearing his friends sound so confident. Maybe he was just in his own head about all of this, blowing it out of proportion. “Now go get your man!” Bev said. “I expect to be maid of honor you know.” 

Stan scoffed. “You better back off, I didn’t deal with Richie since age 5 for you to steal my limelight.” 

Bev was about to respond when Richie interrupted. “Slow down you two, maybe let us talk before you start planning the wedding.”

“Details.” Bev said dismissively. Richie could hear the smile in her voice. “Bye Richie.” 

Richie hung up, feeling confident and ready to talk to Eddie. He waited on the couch, his leg jiggling as he thought about what to say.  He couldn’t decide if he should go with something simple like ‘Eds, I’ve loved you since we were fourteen and you shared your ice cream despite the fear of germs’. Or something passionate like ‘I’ve been living my life in shade of gray and now I finally see color, you’re my color Eddie.’ Or even something that would guarantee that Eddie would scoff and hit him like ‘I finally collected the whole Kaspbrak set!’ 

He still hadn’t decided by the time Eddie emerged from his room, another hour later, wearing his running clothes. Richie rose, ready to finally say something, to say everything. But Eddie didn’t give him a chance. He greeted Richie with a small head nod, saying, “I’m going to go for a run.” He said, lacing up his shoes.

Richie deflated, immediately losing his confidence. Eddie didn’t want to talk. He was avoiding Richie, he didn’t want to talk about what happened. Last night obviously didn’t mean to Eddie what it had meant to Richie. 

“Have fun.” He said, falling back onto the couch as Eddie opened the door. He resolved to tell Bev and Stan they were idiots as soon as possible. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not, that’s not what this is.” He insisted, watching Richie with sad doe eyes. 
> 
> But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Instead, Richie finally asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks. “Then what is it?”

They didn’t talk. The week stretched on and the next one started. Both went back to work and came home and they didn’t talk. Richie started a lot of sentences, trying to bring it up, but all of them died in his throat. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell Eddie how much the week had meant to him, how much he wanted to call Eddie his boyfriend. It had been a mistake. It had ruined their friendship. 

Things were strained and awkward. Richie spent a lot of time with Stan and Bev, trying to come back to the apartment as late as possible. At first, they encouraged him to talk to Eddie, saying that it was probably a misunderstanding, but after a few weeks of this they understood that something was broken between them. 

“I’m a fucking idiot.” Richie said into his drink. “I fucked up and I can’t even talk to my best friend about it.”

“Uh, rude.” Stan said, trying to make a joke. 

Richie shrugged. “You know what I mean. I’ve never not been able to talk to him about the stuff.” Stan fixed him with a look. “What?”

“You’ve never talked to him about this stuff.” He explained slowly, like Richie was an idiot. “That’s why you’re in this mess.” 

Richie furrowed his brows. “Okay, point taken.” He took a drink. “But still, this is shitty.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Stan said, actually sounding upset for him. It made Richie feel even worse, he must be extra pitiful if Stan actually felt bad for him. Richie hated it. He didn’t want people’s pity, he wanted things to be back to normal. He needed to figure out a way to make things normal again, even if it meant burying his feelings. This horrible awkwardness was worse than anything else and he was determined to fix it. 

Richie left the bar. When he got home Eddie was making dinner, humming to himself. He was in his short shorts and Richie wiped a hand on his face, hating where his thoughts went. 

To his surprise Eddie turned to him. “Do you want some?” He asked, seeming anxious. It was one of the first organic sentences that Eddie had spoken to him since they got back. 

Richie nodded eagerly, eager to take anything to stop the terrible silence between them. If this was Eddie’s olive branch he would happily take it. “What did you make?”

“Spaghetti.” 

Richie bit back several jokes, knowing they wouldn’t help the situation. Instead he nodded and grabbed plates. They sat, talking some. The conversation was a little stilted but they were both trying. It was the closest thing to normal since they got back. Richie didn’t know why Eddie was trying but he wasn’t going to question it. He missed talking to Eddie, his missed his friend. 

“I got an email from Rose with the pictures, from our trip.” Eddie commented as they finished eating. “Do you want to see them?” 

“Sure.” Honestly, Richie didn’t want to think about that week. But saying that wasn’t going to help them move on. 

Eddie grabbed his laptop and set it on the table, pulling his chair next to Richie’s. They started scrolling through the photos. Most were terrible, out of focus or taken while people were moving. There were a lot of action shots of the kids, playing, wrestling with each other. Everyone looks slightly sunburnt and happy. 

Eddie got to the one of him sleeping on Richie and his heart caught. Eddie’s face was tucked into Richie’s chest, a small smile on his lips. His arms were wrapped around Eddie and he look happy, relaxed. Annoyingly, it was one of the only focused photos in the bunch. Both stared at it for a second, the camaraderie they had shared abruptly lost. Eddie hurriedly clicked to the next one. They continued looking, both trying to recover. 

The next batch was the big group photos. The group looked happy, leaning on each other and smiling big for the camera. Richie commented on it, saying how good they had turned out. 

Eddie nodded, “They really did. I’m surprised.” He hadn’t looked at Richie the whole time but now he turned and gave him a small smile. “The ones where you’re holding Amy are great.”

Richie smiled back. “It’s hard not to look good holding a cute kid.” Richie thought about the conversation they almost had before those photos and could tell Eddie was thinking the same thing. Another silence filled the room. 

Eddie licked his lips, still looking at him. “Richie...” He started, his voice soft. 

Richie didn’t want to hear Eddie apologize for the week, or their night. That was worse than not talking about it. So he cut Eddie off and pointed at Jack. “Does he ever make a normal face in photos?” Jack was clearly mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open and pointing at one of the kids.

Eddie looked at the photo and let out a small laugh. “No, not really.”  He said, smiling at Richie. The mood in the room shifted a little, back to what it would have been before the trip, back to something comfortable. Richie let out a small sigh of relief and smiled back at Eddie before they looked through the last of the photos. 

Richie wanted to ask if Eddie had talked to any of his family. He had been curious if they apologized or even understood that they had been wrong. But he didn’t want to remind Eddie of that night, not when they were back on speaking terms. Instead he pointed to a picture of Sarajane, remarking on her ability to hold a kid under each arm. 

After that night things started to go back to normal. They never talked about it and Richie shoved his feelings down. It was easier. 

A few days after the photo viewing Richie left his room to get a snack and heard Eddie’s voice. Richie saw that he was on the phone, pacing around their living room. He looked tense and Richie paused, wondering what happened. “Okay, well. Thanks for calling.” A pause. “You didn’t have to do that.” Another pause and a light laugh. “I can’t argue with that. Well, thank you. It means a lot to us.” At us Eddie’s eyes glanced at Richie. Richie knew then he was talking to a family member. He sat, wanting to hear what happened. 

“Yea, you too. Bye.” Eddie said, hanging up the phone and looking slightly stunned. 

“What was that?” Richie asked when Eddie didn’t say anything. 

Eddie looked up at him like he just realized he was there. “Uh, it was Martha.” 

“What did ol’ Martha have to say?” 

“She wanted to apologize.” Eddie said. “For the week, and for grandma.” He sat on the couch and Richie went over to him, sitting on the opposite side. 

“Apologize?” He prompted when Eddie didn’t continue.

He nodded. “I guess they’ve all been talking about what happened. And what you said.” Eddie looked at him. Richie had never told Eddie about yelling at Jack. “They feel terrible about all of it. About not defending us and not talking to us about it.” 

“Good.” Richie said harshly. He was still mad about all of it, even if Eddie wasn’t.

Eddie looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. “You never told me that you defended me.” 

Richie shrugged, embarrassed. “I forgot. Other things...came up.” It was the closest either came to acknowledging what had happened.

Eddie nodded, his cheeks pink. “Right. Well, thank you. I guess they talked and decided not to invite grandma back.” Richie’s eyes widened, he hadn’t been expecting that. Eddie nodded at his reaction. “I know. Because of you. Martha said that they’d rather have us there. She said we’re more fun.” A smile ghosted over Eddie's lips. Richie could tell he was relieved. He never would have said anything to his family about the week, and he probably would have just skipped the next reunion. It was a very Eddie way of dealing with things, to just pretend it was fine even when it clearly wasn’t. Richie was familiar with it. 

But he could tell that Eddie was happy that his family had called and apologized. He deserved to hear it, even if it took them several weeks. Richie was proud of Eddie’s family, and of Eddie for standing up to his grandma in the first place. 

Richie smirked. “Well they’re right. We are.” 

Eddie nodded. “We are.” He agreed then bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say more. 

When nothing came Richie said, “Glad your family figured their shit out and apologized. You deserved it.” He stood. “Now it’ll be easier when you bring a real boyfriend.” Richie inwardly cringed, his comment was bitter, even though he hadn’t intended it to be. 

Eddie visibly recoiled as if Richie had slapped him. He immediately wanted to take it back but didn’t know how. So instead he stood, grabbing food from the kitchen and disappearing back into his room.  

Luckily, Eddie didn’t bring up his comment again. And they continued to work on getting back to normal. Eddie had been going on more dates since they had gotten back and Richie was trying to act like it wasn’t killing him. He ached every time Eddie left, knowing that someone else was making him smile, that someone else might be touching him. He hated it to his core, both that it was happening and that he was jealous over it. It wasn’t fair to him or Eddie and he knew that. But he couldn’t stop himself from scowling every time Eddie said goodbye, wearing his pants that molded perfectly to his ass. 

But there were never second dates. Richie only asked vague questions but Eddie’s response was always along the lines of ‘we didn’t click’. He was relieved every time. Until the next date. 

Eddie was on another date tonight and Richie was cycling through his normal emotions- anger, disappointment, annoyance- while watching old movies on the couch. He heard the lock click earlier than normal and Eddie stumbled in, wobbly and unfocused. He was drunk. 

“How was the date?” Richie asked as Eddie kicked off his shoes. 

Eddie grunted, falling onto the couch next to Richie, their legs touching. Richie moved, not wanting the casual contact. 

“That good, huh?” 

Eddie rubbed his hands on his face, groaning. “He was awful. He tried to convince me that Cats was the only musical worth seeing.” He looked at Richie, his nose adorably scrunched. “Can you believe it? Who likes Cats?” He threw his hands up, his tone suggesting it was the most ridiculous thing anyone had ever uttered. 

Richie smiled, enjoying that tipsy Eddie was in such distress over a musical. “Some people like Cats Eds, Seabiscuit would probably love it.”

Eddie giggled. “Maybe we should take her sometime. Get front row seats.” 

“It’s a date.” The words slipped out before Richie could stop them. He looked over, anxiously watching for Eddie’s reaction.

Eddie had paused, not looking at him. “I need another drink.” He proclaimed, standing. He went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of wine. 

He sat down close to Richie, sipping his and offering the other to Richie. Richie accepted it but didn't drink, not wanting to lower his inhibitions. Eddie was close enough that their thighs were touching again and it was driving Richie crazy. He didn’t know if Eddie was doing it on purpose. They had always had a relationship that relied on easy touches but he had been careful since WI, no casual arms over his shoulders or pinching his cheek. 

Now Eddie was ruining all of his careful plans. He took a long drink of wine, his hand casually falling on Richie’s leg. 

Richie chanced a glance over. Eddie’s lips were wine stained and slightly parted. He had ruffled his hair in his annoyance over the musical. Richie swallowed. He looked undone, like he had just had sex. He looked away, not wanting to remember that he knew how that looked. 

Eddie took another drink and put his glass down, turning to Richie. “I’m so sick of dating.” He moaned. “These guys, they all suck. They’re boring.” 

The unsaid words hung in the air. Eddie may as well have said ‘They’re boring, not like you’. But he didn’t, and that was the problem.  

Richie didn’t look at Eddie’s big eyes, even though they were staring at him. “Sorry Eds.”

Eddie’s hand stroked Richie’s thigh, a deliberate movement that made him tense. “I just want it to be easy. You know?” He ran his finger along the inside of Richie’s leg and Richie was torn between melting and jumping away. Choosing neither, he froze. 

“No Eds, I don’t know.” He gritted out. He knew he should move, that Eddie was drunk, or at least not sober, and that that wasn’t a good combination for them. But he couldn’t convince himself to, especially as Eddie’s finger moved closer to his crotch. 

“I think you do.” Eddie said quietly, his eyes still fixed on Richie, like he was waiting for something, for permission.  Richie looked at Eddie and gave a slight nod, his head moving without his brain’s authorization. 

Eddie’s finger ran over Richie’s crotch, teasing him. Richie had to stop himself from thrusting into the light touch. Eddie moved even closer, nearly in his lap. 

Richie close his eyes, desperately wanting more. “Fuck.” He murmured. 

“That’s my thought.” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear before pulling him into a searing kiss. Richie turned to Eddie, his body reacting to the smaller man. Eddie tasted like wine and Richie had to stop himself from moaning as their tongues collided.

Eddie’s hands were on Richie’s shirt, pulling him down. Richie let him, falling gracelessly onto him. Eddie’s hands moved to his pants, quickly undoing his belt and lowering his zipper. He grabbed Richie and now he did moan, keening into Eddie’s smaller hand. It felt amazing, having Eddie’s hand moving on him. 

He kissed Eddie, thinking about how much he missed this. He missed Eddie’s lips. He missed his tongue, his body, the noises he made. Richie wanted all of this so badly it almost hurt. Kissing Eddie felt like the most natural thing in the world and he didn’t want it to end. 

As he thought about everything he missed he remember why he missed it. Because they had never talked. Because this had happened before when they were drunk and it had ended badly. 

Richie leapt up, nearly tripping over his pants. Eddie giggled, “Are we moving this to the bedroom?” He asked, sitting up and smiling. It look all of his self control not to dive back onto Eddie, to let this happen again. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t fair to either of them. 

“No.” Richie said, shaking his head. 

Eddie cocked his, confused. “What then?”

Richie sighed. “We can’t do this.” He said, his voice strained. 

Eddie stood, sliding himself against Richie. “But we already are.” He said, moving his hands to Richie’s hair and trying to pull his lips down. 

Richie took a step back, his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “No. Eds.” He kept his tone soft. “We can’t keep doing this when you’re drunk. It doesn’t work that way.” 

Eddie seemed to finally understand what Richie was saying. “That’s not, that’s not what this is.” He insisted, watching Richie with sad doe eyes. Richie nearly broke, wanting to pull him close and comfort him. 

But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Instead, Richie finally asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks. “Then what is it?” His tone was harsh and he hated it but he didn’t regret finally asking. 

Eddie didn't answer, he didn’t say anything. He just looked down, playing with his shirt hem. 

Richie sighed. “Well, if you figure it out, let me know. For now, I’m going to bed.” He zipped his pants and walked away, leaving Eddie in the living room alone. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie pulled back once more, needing to ask, “So, is this practice too?”
> 
> Eddie shook his head. “Hell no, this is for real.”

Richie adjusted his shirt one more time, frowning at himself in the mirror. He had tried to tame his hair but had instead ended up with a weird slicked back greaser look. He had given up and showered again, this time letting his curls to be wild. 

Two weeks had gone by and neither of them had brought up Eddie’s drunken act. Richie was determined to get over him. He was still in love with Eddie, and he knew that part of him always would be but it was clear that Eddie didn’t feel the same way. Sometimes, Richie would see Eddie watching him, looking like he wanted to say something, but he never did.  And Richie couldn’t try again and he couldn’t let himself wallow for forever. As Stan and Bev kept telling him Richie deserved more than that. 

So he had agreed to a date with was someone Stan worked with. He had been trying to set Richie up with him for weeks and Richie had finally agreed. Eddie was dating other people, Richie could do it too. He had to. Bev told him the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else and he was determined to try. He took one last look at his appearance and left his room, seeing that Eddie was sitting on the couch, reading. 

Eddie turned and took in Richie’s cleaned up appearance. “Where are you going?”

“Stan got me a date.” Richie hadn’t told Eddie. He had tried, once or twice, but the words always died in his throat. It felt like admitting that he and Eddie weren’t going to get together and Richie hated it. But, he reminded himself, Eddie had been going out on dates since they had gotten back. Richie at least had to try. 

Eddie’s face fell. “A date?” Richie nodded. “Oh.” He paused and Richie couldn’t read his expression. “Have fun.” He turned back to his book. Richie was frustrated, he didn’t know why but he expected more than that. 

“I will.” He said as he left, more to himself than Eddie. 

He had to admit, Stan was right. John was exactly Richie’s type. He was cute and had a biting sense of humor. He kept casually leaning across the table to touch his hand or his curls.  Richie liked it. He liked him. 

Too bad Richie kept comparing John to his angry midget of a roommate. And telling stories about him. He heard himself talking too much about Eddie but couldn’t stop. It was ridiculous. The hold that Eddie had over him. The way Richie compared everyone else to him. He wasn’t sure if John noticed, he seemed to think the stories were funny and asked questions about him, leading Richie to share even more stories. 

At the end of the date they kissed and Richie didn’t feel anything. His lips were too rough on Richie’s, his hands felt wrong. He was forced to admit that he was nowhere near over Eddie. 

He got home late, ready to collapse into his bed and to consider not dating anyone ever again. Maybe he’d become a priest, just cut out the temptation completely. He chuckled to himself, imagining telling the others about that decision. He was pretty sure that Bev wouldn’t let him, that she’d kidnap him before allowing it. 

He opened the door, still smiling to himself at the image of Bev capturing him, and saw that Eddie was still on the couch, watching an old black and white movie. 

Eddie’s head snapped to him as the door closed. “How was it?” He asked. Richie could tell he was trying to keep his voice even. Richie struggled not to get annoyed, Eddie had gone out on numerous dates and he had handled it. Eddie should do the same. 

He shrugged. “Fine. He was alright.”

Eddie gave tight nod. “Are you going to go out with him again?” His voice was smaller. Richie could see that he was tense, trying not to wring his hands. It made his stomach twist but he refused to play into it. He was sick of doing this, of Eddie not saying what he was thinking and of himself pretending that he was fine. 

Another shrug. “I’m not sure.” He hung up his coat and started to walk to his room. 

He was pulling off his shirt when he heard a knock. He opened the door to Eddie, who was looking at the ground. “Don’t.” Eddie said quietly, playing with his hemline. 

Now, Richie was annoyed. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He didn’t want to play any more stupid mind games. “Don’t what?” He asked harsher than necessary. 

Eddie swallowed, glancing up at Richie through his lashes. “Don’t go on a second date.” 

“Why the fuck not Eds?” Richie asked, starting to get pissed.

“I, we…” Eddie started then stopped. “Just  _ don’t _ .” He begged, his big eyes looking up at Richie, pleading with him.

“Wow Eds. Convincing.” Richie said hostilely.  Eddie didn’t respond. “Look I’m going to sleep. If you decide to speak in full sentences let me know.” He started to close the door but Eddie stuck his foot in, forcing Richie to open it again.

“I messed up.” Eddie said. Richie could see unshed tears in his eyes, and how stressed out Eddie looked. He stopped himself from pulling Eddie close. He was still angry with Eddie. 

Richie’s jaw worked, trying to think of what to say. “Yea?” He finally got out. 

Eddie nodded. “See, I slept with my best friend. And it was really good.” He took a deep, shaking breath. “ _ Really _ good.” He smiled at little but then frowned.  “And then I didn’t talk to him.” Eddie’s eyes were fixed on Richie now, watching his reaction to his confession. Richie swallowed, thinking before he spoke. He wanted to talk about this so badly but he didn’t want to scared Eddie off. He really couldn’t take it again if they didn’t finish this conversation. 

“Why didn’t you walk to him?” Richie asked, his voice softer. “He wanted to talk.”

Eddie nodded. “I know. I know he did. But see, my friend agreed to be my fake boyfriend for a week. And I knew that I didn’t want it to be fake. I wanted it to be real. All of it. Every kiss, every hug. I wanted so badly for it to be real. Because, you see,” Eddie bit his lip. “During that week I realized that I love him. I think, I think I’ve loved him for a while but it took that to make me realize it.” Eddie looked so nervous that Richie was worried he was going to fall apart. 

Richie’s heart leapt but he wasn’t done. He gripped the doorframe to stop himself from kissing Eddie then. He still needed answers. “So why didn’t you talk to him?” His voice was strained.

Eddie’s eyes fell. “Because I got scared. He tried to talk to me once and I got worried that everything was going to change. And I wasn’t ready for it to change. So I ran away, literally. And then he never brought it up again so I thought it meant that it didn’t matter to him.” He finished, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“He was an idiot.” Richie told Eddie. “He wanted to talk to you.” 

A small smile played on Eddie’s lips. “He’s always an idiot. That’s why I like him.” He paused again before continuing. “But I didn’t talk to him because I thought it meant more to me than him. And I didn’t want to lose him. I  _ couldn’t  _ lose him.” 

Eddie’s voice broke on the last sentence and Richie didn’t waste any time, taking two long strides and stopping in front of Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s hands, trying to convey so much in his simple gesture. “You wouldn’t lose him. You couldn’t lose him if you tried. You’re stuck with him, like a barnacle.” 

Eddie let out a quiet laugh. “Are you sure? Because these last few weeks, it felt like I already did.” 

Richie put his fingers under Eddie’s chin, tipping his face up so Eddie was looking at him. “I’m so fucking sure.” Eddie’s big eyes stared up at him, still not believing him. “I’m sorry Eds, I messed up too. I should have talked to you, not Stan and Bev.” 

Eddie scrunched his nose, “You told them?” 

“I slept with this really cute guy! I had to tell someone!” Eddie giggled and Richie lit up then quickly sobered. “I should have talked to someone else though. And he should have talked to me.” 

“You’re right.” Eddie paused. “I talked to Bill. And Mike. They told me to talk to you and then banned the topic.” He admitted. 

Richie laughed. “We’re quite a pair.” 

“We are.” Eddie said, smiling up at Richie for real now, the relief and happiness evident on his face. 

Richie put his forehead to Eddie’s. “I love you too you know.”

“I know.” Eddie said quietly, his eyes closed and hands clasped in Richie’s. “I’m sorry Richie. These last few weeks, I’m sorry.” Eddie still looked unsure, like he thought Richie would slam the door. Richie couldn’t think of a way to tell him how happy he was, how not angry with Eddie he was. He knew he probably should still be upset but having Eddie in front of him, finally confessing his feelings, was all Richie wanted. 

So instead of answering him Richie kissed Eddie. He kissed him while both were sober and neither were pretending that it was something else. He kissed Eddie because he wanted to and Eddie kissed him back enthusiastically. 

Richie broke the ksis, smiling down at Eddie. He cupped Eddie’s face tenderly, both sporting huge dorky grins. “Believe me when I say, you’re forgiven. So fucking forgiven.” Eddie giggled and kissed him again, with more heat, his hands moving to grip Richie’s hair. 

Richie pulled back once more, needing to ask, “So, is this practice too?” 

Eddie shook his head. “Hell no, this is for real.” He pulled Richie in, kissing him deeply, keeping Richie close and pulling him into Eddie. Richie responded immediately, his hands clenched Eddie’s hips. They collided and Richie knew that having Eddie’s body against him was one of the best feelings in the world. He loved feeling Eddie arching into him, trying to close any gaps between them. Eddie parted his lips and deepened the kiss, both trying to make up for lost time. 

Richie moved to the bed, pulling Eddie on top of him. The weight of Eddie on him nearly made him groan with desire, especially as Eddie writhed, his legs on either side of Richie’s hips as he ground into Richie. 

Breaking the kiss, Richie looked up at Eddie. “I’m never letting you out of this bed again. This is it, we’re staying here forever now.” He tenderly ran a hand through Eddie’s hair, Eddie inclining his head into Richie’s hand.

Eddie nodded, smiling at him. “No arguments here.” He kissed Richie again and Richie let himself get lost in the kiss, in Eddie’s lips and the sounds he made, in how Eddie felt against him and how he could almost feel their erections rubbing together through far too many layers of clothes. His hands were under Eddie’s shirt, running them over his back, and he reminded himself that this was real, not practice and not to convince anyone else. 

Eddie’s fingers reached for Richie’s zipper, wasting no time in pushing it down and wrapping them around Richie. “Oh fuck Eds, that feels amazing.” He moaned as he arched into the touch. 

“Richie,” Eddie’s voice was breathless. “Fuck, I can’t wait to have this inside me.” His tone was so needy that Richie nearly came then. Hearing Eddie say that was more than he could handle.

“You’re going to kill me if you talk like that.” He said as he kissed Eddie again, marvelling at how well their lips fit together, how Eddie already seemed to be an expert in kissing him.

Eddie chuckled as his hand maintained a steady pace on Richie, pumping him slowly. Eddie’s lips started to move down, peppering Richie’s neck with small kisses. “Richie, I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea what I’ve dreamed of you doing to me.” Eddie said between kisses. 

“I expect a full recount of all of every single dream.” Richie said as his hands moved to Eddie’s ass, squeezing it and making Eddie squeak. “You better get used to that, I’ve been in love with that ass for a long time.” Richie commented, kneading it with his hands.  
Eddie smiled at him, pulling up Richie’s shirt to kiss his chest. “Your hands, I’ve always loved your hands.” He told Richie, his voice low. “I dreamed about having them on me, those long fingers running over me, touching me.” 

Richie hadn’t expected a response like that from Eddie and his erection jerked in approval. His voice dropped as he asked, “What else?” 

Eddie pulled Richie’s pant and underwear off, allowing his erection to spring free as Eddie kissed his hip bone and the dip next to it. “I thought about your impossibly long torso. About your arms, wrapped around me. Your hair.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss. “Your mouth. I thought about your mouth a lot. Having it on me, those lips everywhere.” Eddie moaned a little and Richie thought he had died and gone to heaven. 

His smart ass response died on his lips when Eddie wrapping his lips around Richie’s erection. His hands found Eddie’s hair, gripping the soft curls carefully. “Fuck Eds!” He cried out as Eddie’s tongue licked his slit.  “I’m in love with your mouth too. I’ve been thinking about it so much these past few weeks. About those perfect fucking lips and how good they looked after we kissed.  _ Fuck _ !”

The fuck escaped his lips as Eddie’s lips slid down and he took in all of Richie. Eddie’s eyes were still fixed on Richie, watching his reaction. It was the hottest thing Richie had ever seen and he was grateful he didn’t cum from it. He groaned, lost in the sensation of Eddie’s mouth on him, alternating between deepthroating him and licking long stripes. Eddie’s hands were on his hips, keeping Richie still as Eddie bobbed his head. 

“Eds, yes, fuck, you’re so amazing.” Richie couldn’t stop the string of words and praise that flowed from his lips. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, he hummed at the praise, which only made Richie jerk and keep talking. Once Eddie’s hands started roaming on his thighs Richie felt his orgasm coming. He barely had time to warn Eddie before he came, Eddie removed his mouth just as white liquid shot out of him, covering his stomach and Edide. 

Eddie crawled back up, kissing Richie’s cheek. “No way.” Richie pulled Eddie’s lips to his, tasting himself on Eddie. He broke the kiss and smiled up at Eddie. “You’re amazing.”  He told Eddie, moving some of his hair away from his eyes. “And you’re mine.”

Eddie nodded, pressing a light kiss to Richie’s lips. “And you’re mine.” He looked at Richie with so much love and tenderness that Richie had no idea how he had missed it all this time. He was going to catch hell from Stan and Bev.

“Do you need help?” He asked, realizing that Eddie was still dressed. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose, looking a little embarrassed. “Um, no. I guess I like your voice more than I expected.” 

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie more on top of him, kissing him again. “I’m never letting you live that down.” 

Eddie shrugged, settling next to Richie and sighing happily. “I’ll have to live with that, I guess.” They laid there, in each other’s arms, for less time than Richie wanted because Eddie insisted on showering and changing clothes. Richie was thrilled when Eddie agreed to a joint shower, even as he complained that they still weren’t clean after. Richie didn't care. 

Once they finished Eddie crawled into bed next to Richie, the two curled close. They didn’t speak for a while until Eddie turned to him, propping himself up on an elbow.  “Sorry.” He said, his eyes again watching for Richie’s reaction. 

Richie turned his head to Eddie, lifting his hand to tuck some hair behind Eddie’s ear. “For what babe?” Richie laughed at Eddie’s bemused expression. “Oh yea, we’re dating now, I have free reign for all the nicknames I want.”

Richie couldn’t see Eddie well in the dark room but he knew him well enough to know that an eye roll followed his comment. “What are you sorry for?” He asked again.

“For taking so long, for not talking to you, for the last few weeks.” Eddie explained. “I made everything so complicated when I should have just talked to you.” 

Richie tenderly cupped Eddie’s cheek with his hand. He knew that what Eddie was saying was that he was worried that Richie was still mad, or that he would change his mind and take everything back. Eddie would always be a ball of anxiety and nervousness, it was an essential piece of him. Richie thought of how to best convince him.  

“Eds, I’ve been in love with you for a long time, longer than I want to admit. These last few weeks have sucked but part of that was because I couldn’t talk to my best friend. I missed that, I missed you. So,”  Richie propped himself up on his elbow so his face was next to Eddie’s. Even without his glasses Eddie was close enough that Richie could see his big, gorgeous eyes, his cute nose and his incredibly kissable lips. He paused his speech to kiss those lips again. 

“So,” He started again. “I’m not mad at you for the last few weeks. As long as you promise a couple things. One,” Richie tapped a finger on Eddie’s cheek, making him smile. “That we never go that long without talking again. Especially about something as important as that. Two,” Another tap. “That we never go that long without kissing again. Because I’m so in love with those lips, and everything attached to them.” Eddie let out a little giggle. “And three, that we have pancakes for breakfast. I really wants some pancakes Eds, and I plan to eat them naked, with my boyfriend. Do we have a deal?”

Eddie nodded against his palm. “Deal. Except for the cooking naked part, that will end disastrously.” 

“Fine, you can wear a cooking apron. But that’s it. That’s my final offer.” 

Eddie laughed.“It’s a deal.” He moved to kiss Richie’s palm. “I love you Richie.”

“Love you too Eds.” Richie pulled Eddie down on him. “Now, we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for, bring those beautiful lips down here and let’s make up for lost time.”

Eddie dipped his head so their lips barely brush. “Absolutely.” He said, before kissing Richie again. 

 

Epilogue

“You’re going down Tozier!” Jack shouted at him. 

“Big talk, big talk!” Richie shouted back. Eddie was on his shoulders and Rose on Jack’s while they played chicken. Jack and Rose had won the first round, Eddie and Richie the second and they were about to start their tie breaker. 

Stan was watching them from the side of the pool, arms crossed. “Don’t you two have better things to do right now?”  
“Better than chicken?! Staniel! Nothing is better than chicken!” Richie looked at him, shaking his head and grinning. “Besides, that’s what my wonderful maid and man of honor are for! All that boring last minute stuff.” 

Stan tutted at him but walked away. Richie looked up at Eddie, who leaned down and kissed him. “Are we ready for tomorrow?” Eddie asked seriously. “Should we go help them?”

Richie grinned up at him. “Baby, we’ve been ready for years.” He kissed Eddie’s nose. “But yes, we should go help before Stan sets things on fire. After this match.” 

Eddie nodded, smiling happily at him. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I know.” Richie replied, Eddie stuck his tongue out at him.

“I love you.” Eddie told him. 

Richie’s heart still fluttered every time Eddie told him, the happiness and sincerity evident in his voice. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “I know.” He replied cockily.

Eddie slapped his chest lightly. “Don’t Han Solo me.”

“I love you too, so fucking much. I’m gonna marry the hell out of you.” Richie told him.  “Better?”

Eddie smiled and kissed him again. “Much.” 

“Hey lovebirds, are we doing this?” Rose shouted, pulling them out of their small reverie.

“Just can’t wait to lose again, huh?” Richie called, squaring his shoulders and walking forward. “I know you’re getting old Jack, we better finish this before the old man gets too tired.” 

“You’re all talk buddy.” Jack laughed. “Don’t forget, you’re not part of the family yet Richie, we can still object tomorrow.”

Eddie pointed a finger at them, “Don’t you dare.” 

Richie laughed, watching as Eddie and Rose locked arms and continued hurling insults at each other. He couldn’t imagine anything better than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That’s it.   
> Huge thanks to Skells for reading this chap and helping me with it.   
> And thank you everyone for reading, commenting, send me tumblr messages and asks and just being all around awesome.


End file.
